Home Again
by Nahenahe
Summary: I was 5 years old when the Swan couple adopted me. They have been wonderful parents, more than a girl could ask for. But there are so many unanswered questions. Read and find out why the Cullens have the answers I've been looking for. ExB! plz RR!
1. Chapter 1

So I just couldn't stay away and so many ideas were filling my mind. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And don't forget if you like it or hate it I guess, but not so much the later. Please review!!!

Disclaimer time: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters but I thank Mrs. Meyers for letting me borrow them.

Home Again

Chapter One

I must have fallen asleep. The only sound I could hear was the ever constant buzz of the 777's engines. I reached up trying to turn the air down it was close to freezing in here. I could nearly see my breath as I took a calming mouthful of air. My watch was blinking violet, we are almost there. London. This isn't my first time here. I am usually jet setting around the world with my international super star boyfriend, not. But I had lived here once before, when I was born and until the age of 5 when I was adopted by a nice American couple the Swan's. I don't really remember anything from my early childhood, but that is the reason I am here now. I am off to stay with some distant relatives in London, my mom Renee says they are the closet thing to my biological family I have.

The flight attendant was scanning the aisle. "Oh your awake dear, do you feel like a coffee or tea?" she whispered as she bent down.

I looked up at her, noticing her small laugh lines around her mouth when she smiled "Thank you, I'll take a tea please."

She gave me a cheerful wink, "one tea coming right up."

I smiled back and she danced away to get my tea. Apparently I was the only one awake enough to tend to, because she was back in a flash.

"Here you go dear, do you need any cream or sugar?" Her voice was tired.

"No thank you this will be fine." I took the cup from her hand.

She just nodded and walked back to the galley. I sipped on my hot tea, letting the heat warm my body. The guy next to me shifted a little propping his head on my shoulder right next to my face. His breathing was steady and thankfully fresh and clean. But his closeness was making me uncomfortable. I tried to be quiet and move my shoulder away from his almost drooling lips. But he woke with a bit of a start.

"Shit!" he hollered. "Oh damn I'm really sorry. Did I get anything on you?" His accent was definitely British. He was a handsome guy, baby face, slightly tousled blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Things like this happen all the time." My voice was a bit deeper than usual. I brought my hand up to my throat to make sure I was alright.

He gave me a look of confusion before he asked, "haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Nice, just when I thought he could be harmless he throws out a stupid line like that. "Nope, I'm sure you haven't." I said smugly.

His right eyebrow lifted like he just realized something. "No I know you. Just give me a second I'm sure of it."

"I don't think so in fact I'm sure I don't know anyone with a British accent." I took another sip of my tea.

He was biting the side of his mouth as he stared at me. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare or do they teach that as common courtesy in your country?"

He just laughed and held out his hand. "Sorry again, that was bad-mannered of me. I am Mike Newton it's a pleasure to meet you." The implications in his voice made my skin crawl.

Did he actually think his little act was working? His type only worked on the popular cheerleader type like Jessica and Lauren from my old high school. They are girls I've known and disliked all my life, the popular ones, with the perfect tanned skin and the perfect wavy hair. It's like they came out of their mothers' womb looking that way. I on the other hand wasn't ugly by any means, but I was a bit of a plain Jane. From the pictures Renee gave me of my biological mother I appeared to be the younger version of her, just not so stunning. She was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes and hair were a chocolate brown like mine but her skin had a gentle sheen over her olive complexion. You could tell just by looking at her she had grace and style. Unfortunate for me I inherited my father's clumsiness and translucent skin. Or so I have been told.

The stranger next to me, Mike I think that's what he said his name was, well he was still staring at me waiting for a reply. "Apology accepted." I said and turned to open the window blind.

"Thank you kind lady" his haughtiness was irritating. I couldn't wait to get off the plane and away from him.

"Do you have a name?" his voice dropped about an octave lower. I assumed to create sexiness, it wasn't working.

"I do." Is all I said.

He creased his forehead and encouraged me to continue. I didn't want to but my mouth spoke before my brain could say no. "My name is Bella"

His eyes lit up and suddenly his face was inches from mine. "Beautiful, how fitting."

I leaned back my head hit the window. My right hand was tightening into a fist. I was ready to punch his teeth out.

"DING…DING, DING" saved by the bell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are pleased to announce our final decent into the London Heathrow Airport. Please have you seat backs and tray tables in their upright positions as we prepare for landing. On behalf of Delta and our London based crew, we'd like to thank you for flying and hope you enjoy your stay in the London area." It was the nice flight attendant that brought me my tea.

I made sure my seatbelt was fastened and I brought my seat back up. El Creepo next to me did the same. The flight attendant came back around gathering garbage and cups. "Anything else I can get you dear?"

"No thank you." I said as she grabbed my tea cup.

I didn't look at Mike again for the rest of our decent. Something about the guy made me very uneasy so I thought it better to ignore him completely. I continued to stare out the window, I could almost make out the ground, and then we passed beneath the layer of clouds. Wow, it was beautiful, and almost as green as Forks.

The pilot landed smoothly, I was thankful since it gave me one last thing to be worried about. I was very anxious to meet my new family so to speak. I guess they were really my old family. I waited patiently for Mike to grab his stuff and leave but he took his time. I reached under the seat in front of me and pulled out my carry-on. I'm glad I didn't put it in the overhead or I wouldn't be able to get it down. It was so heavy it contained almost everything I owned. It was truly sad that my life fit into one small but heavy carry-on.

Mike finally got his bags and started to walk off the plane. I let a few people go ahead of me hoping to lose him in the process. I walked past the pilot and flight attendants all saying goodbye and thank you with their fake smiles. If only it were possible to read minds I know they'd be thinking. Thank you for flying, now please get off our plane and take your whining brat with you.

I just smiled and said thank you in return. As soon as I stepped into the jet way I could feel the dampness in the air. It wasn't really humid but just plain wet and cold. I pulled out the handle so I could roll my bag behind me. Took out my cell phone and turned it on, it was still early back home but I knew Renee and Charlie would be up waiting for me to call.

It rang once, "Hello? Bella is that you darling?" my mother answered the phone frantically.

"Yes mom it's me." Who else would be calling you at 1:00am? "I am here, in London, we just landed!" I said enthusiastically to hide the emptiness I felt at the sound of her voice.

"Honey is everything alright? You don't sound so good." Of course I couldn't fool her.

I held the phone away from my mouth and cleared my throat. "I'm fine mom, it's just all the traveling and it's cold here." I hated lying to her, but this was the only way she would let me stay.

She let out a big sigh, "I knew you should have taken more clothes. I'll have to send you some in the morning."

"No you don't have to, I'll be okay with what I have and plus I have the cash you gave me, I can buy a new sweater or something." I didn't want her to spend more money on me.

"Bella, really you know it won't be a problem. I'll just send you something's." She wasn't going to back down.

I sighed deeply. "Thank you mom, I love you." My voice caught in my throat, I had to hang up or I'd break down and cry.

"I know honey I love you too. I'll email you in the morning, have fun" Her voice was growing soft I knew she felt the same way.

"Bye!" I whispered and pressed the red button on my cell.

I was now dragging my bag towards the baggage claim. I knew my ride was supposed to meet me just outside these doors. Anxiety was taking over my body I could feel tiny beads of sweat run down my hairline onto my cheeks. I walked past the baggage carousel trying to hide from my unwanted plane mate. Too late he saw me.

"Bella!" He called after me. "Do you need help getting your bags?"

I didn't respond I just kept walking. The door seemed like a million miles away. And then I saw it, the big sign with my name on it. I could have died. I quickly ran behind a pole and tried to get a peek at my greeting committee. There was a tall man holding the sign, he was nicely dressed and from what I could see very young. He had dirty blonde hair and his skin was pale like mine. There was a woman standing next to him, she looked like an angel. Her beautiful hair was flowing and soft and though she was shorter than him by several inches and a tad bit rounder. She was heavenly.

"Who are we spying on?" I nearly jumped a foot in the air when a very annoying voice purred in my ear.

"Stop that" I said swatting him away like a pestering fly. "We are not spying on anyone. I am taking a peek at my welcoming committee."

Mike let out a hearty laugh. "Oh so I guess that means I can't offer you a ride home?" He asked anyways.

"That would be correct. Well nice meeting you again, hope you have a good life." I spoke quickly and started toward my welcome sign.

I slowed my pace when I was a few feet in front of them. They were even more beautiful up close. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I was about two feet away when I stopped. "Hi I'm Bella" I said pointing to the sign.

They shared a quick look and the man took a step forward. "We are so honored to have you here Bella. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is Esme my wife."

Wow he's a doctor, no way, and married. I thought they had kids my age. I held out my hand in greeting. The Doctor did the same, his hand felt like ice. It must be freezing outside.

"It's very nice to meet you both. Thank you for agreeing to this whole thing, my mom's been crazy about me learning my family tree." I was starting to babble. "Dr. Cullen if you don't mind me asking, I thought you had kids my age?"

I wasn't really sure but I could have sworn they glanced at each other again, this time in lightening speed. He spoke carefully, "Yes we do Bella, but all of our children are adopted like you."

"Oh I see." My voice held some confusion. I couldn't help but wonder why a young beautiful couple would want a house full of teenagers. My mom said they had five children. It must be a crazy house. Renee couldn't even handle two of us.

This time Esme spoke, "Do you have any other bags Bella?" I shook my head no. "Alright well let's get you home." Her voice was just as I expected it to be soft and sweet like heaven.

I followed behind them a few paces trying to keep up. They both moved with unforeseen grace. It was like they were floating just above the ground. Esme turned to see if I was still with them and their stride slowed to mimic my own. I was so consumed with their feet I didn't notice we had stopped until I walked into the doctors back.

"Humph…I am so sorry doctor." I said rubbing my forehead. The Doctor must work out because he was hard as a rock.

"It's alright Bella I didn't feel a thing. But please call me Carlisle. Doctor is so formal don't you think?" I just stared at him momentarily dazed.

"Bella, are you alright?" He waved his hand in front of me.

It pulled my mind out of its dazed state. "Oh sorry I'm fine."

Esme gave Carlisle a little wink and got into the car as Carlisle held the door open for her. How sweet I thought I have never seen Charlie do that for Renee. Carlisle moved towards the other side of the car and I followed. He held the back door open for me and I slide in as gracefully as possible for me. The trunk door closed softly, he must oil the hinges in this thing. I looked around trying to figure out what kind of car this was. The windows were tinted and the seats were black leather. I leaned forward slightly and there on the steering wheel was a symbol, what I was looking for. This was a Mercedes, oh my gosh, I have never been in a Mercedes. Okay I have never been in anything nicer than a Honda. So I leaned back into the warm leather and quietly let my hands graze the seat. And this was only the car I wondered what their home was like.

Carlisle started the car and we were off. I tried to stay awake, I wanted to take in all the sites, but jet lag was already controlling me. The gentle vibration of the cars movement lulled me into a deep sleep.

I shifted to the side of the car suddenly. Something changed I wonder if we were already here. It sounded like we were driving on loose rocks. I lifted my head up and almost lost it when I saw what was up a head. There was a huge white mansion lit up like it was Christmas. We were driving down a long road lined with large trees. It also looked like a small lake to the left of us but I couldn't be sure in the darkness. We slowed as we approached the house. It was just like the house in Pride and Prejudice, the one with Keira Knightley. I couldn't believe my eyes. I heard a slight giggle and turned to see Esme looking at me with a motherly stare.

"Welcome home Bella." She said her voice held true sincerity.

Carlisle was already opening my door and I took his hand to get out of the car. My mouth dropped even more at the full glory of the house. It was even bigger than I thought. "I will get your bag Bella if you want to follow Esme inside."

I gave Carlisle a warm smile and turned to follow Esme. She was already at the front door. She waited for me to reach her side and then opened the door. I was so nervous all I could do was talk. "Thank you again Esme for having me here in your ho-home." Just the slight glimpse of the inside made me stutter.

Esme laughed again but this time she took my hand and led me in. "I hope you feel at home here Bella. Anything you want or need is at your disposal. Our home is now yours."

My eyes were huge with delight. I have never seen anything this glorious. I was for the first time speechless, until I heard laughter and yelling down the hall. Esme noticed my sudden change in route and she pulled me in the direction of the noise. It sounded like boys playing or fighting. Sure enough there were three guys in front of a projection screen fighting over controllers for a video game. I rolled my eyes and let out a quiet giggle. I thought it was soft enough that only I would here but as soon as I laughed all eyes were on me. I was shocked and a bit embarrassed so I covered my mouth and waved hi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to post, but my beta has been bogged down with finals and I suck at all the grammar stuff. So here is the update. I hope you all enjoy it.

Oh and I don't own any of the Twilight Saga…but love, love, love Stephenie Meyer's and her wonderful characters.

Chapter 2

No one moved an inch I felt like I was looking at marble statues. Esme was the first to break the silence. "Boys this is Bella. Bella these are my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

They still didn't move, immediately, I felt insecure. What if I had something on my face or my hair was messed up. Why didn't I check in the car before I came in? The biggest and what I believed to be the oldest spoke first. "Hey I'm Emmett. If you get us confused just remember I'm the good looking one."

I blushed a little at his remark. "I'll keep that in mind."

And then the blonde one stepped forward and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"Thank you, um, um Jasper right?" I felt like an idiot.

He just smiled "right."

I waited for the last one to say something, but he never did. The look in his eyes confused me. It was one of longing and remembrance. He dropped his eyes from mine and tossed back his messy reddish brown hair. He was breathtaking I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He gave me a slight nod and left the room. Esme took my hand again, "Don't mind him Bella. Edward is a bit shy."

We walked through the house, moving through the kitchen, the dining room, the family room, living room, game room, pool room as in swimming pool, and then we were finally headed upstairs. We reached the top of the first set of stairs when Esme called out. "Alice, Rosalie come down I'd like you to meet Bella."

The next thing I knew I was being attacked in a bear hug from a short pixie girl with black spiky hair. "Alice control yourself" Esme warned.

"I'm so happy you are finally here." She gave me another, gentler hug. I had a feeling she and I would become close friends.

"And this is Rosalie" Esme said proudly.

My eyes followed and at the next level stood a Super model. She was exquisite, long blonde hair and seductive curves. I instantly felt insignificant. Was it humanly possible to be as beautiful as she was? I really wasn't sure if I was going to fit in.

Rosalie floated down the steps with poise. "You're Bella?" she asked.

I was taken back by her tone, I wasn't sure what she meant by it. I looked down at my hands and whispered a silent "Yes."

She didn't say another word as she walked elegantly down the stairs. But Alice grabbed my hand and yanked me up the stairs. I think I heard Esme say with a chuckle. "Have fun."

I tried to steady my breathing when we stopped in front of a door that said Bella's room. I reached out to feel the sign. Alice laughed and opened the door.

"I must be dreaming" I cried placing my hand over my heart. "Is this really my room?"

Alice giggled more and pulled me inside. "This is all yours. I hope you don't mind Rose and I helped Esme decorate."

I couldn't answer her I was too mesmerized by the sight. The room was probably as big as my house in Forks. There was a king sized bed up against the wall, it was covered in plush linens and pillows of all shades of blues. I wanted to leap onto the bed and make angel wings in the pillows. Opposite the bed was a large desk with a laptop computer and a black leather chair. Alice opened the long velvet drapes to reveal a large glass door leading to what looked like a wrap around balcony. I had to pinch myself to believe any of this was real.

"Do you like it?" Alice's voice sang.

My eyes started to well up, "I love it, thank you."

Alice gave me another hug "I'll let you get settled. Carlisle put your bag in the closet just over there and that door leads to your bathroom if you wanted to clean up. See you in a few."

I walked towards the closet hesitantly; I could only imagine what it would be like in a room this size. Sure enough behind the door was a walk-in closet, with racks and shelves everywhere. And to my disbelief it was nearly full with clothes. In the middle of the room was a chaise lounge covered in blue paisley fabric, a small paper was lying on it with my name written in fancy script. I picked it up and sat on the chair. As soon as I began to read it tears fell freely.

_Dear Bella,_

_We are so honored to have you here with our family. We hope that you will be happy and enjoy your time here. This room is a present from us all. Welcome home._

_With love,_

_The Cullen's_

I couldn't believe this was all for me. What had I done to deserve any of this? I wiped the tears from my face and walked into the bathroom. The walls were covered in the same paisley print and in the corner was a large see through shower and a full-size garden tub. I felt truly blessed. I knew I was going to like it here.

There was a light tap on my door. I opened it up to see Alice bouncing in the hallway. She flashed me a twinkling smile. "We are going into the city later this afternoon. I thought you might want to join us after you have rested."

I happily replied, "I'd love to. Who is going?"

A tiny smile appeared on her little face as she replied thoughtfully. "Well with you going it will be you, me, Jasper and Edward."

"Okay" I said with a yawn. "I guess I'm a bit tired. What time are we leaving?"

"Around 4pm is that okay with you?" Alice asked.

"That's perfect. See you at 4 then." I yawned again.

She just giggled and pranced down the hallway.

So five hours went by fast and I was still tired but I wanted to get to know my new housemates. I dragged myself into the bathroom and splashed hot water on my face. Great I thought to myself, look at my hair I knew I shouldn't have slept on it. It was practically standing up on its own. I brushed through it making it smooth and straight. I pinched my white cheeks and put a little bit of clear lip gloss on.

Just as I anticipated Alice was already knocking on my door. I heard her talking to someone outside the door it was so low it sounded like humming. When I reached for the doorknob it stopped immediately and there she was dressed like we were going to a runway show. I looked down at my meager apparel and wished I had something better. It's like she read my mind, she pushed me into the room and I landed flat on the bed. Next thing I knew she was in the closet throwing things at me.

"Here put this on, it will look so cute on you, I picked it out myself." She skipped cheerfully towards me.

I held up the piece of clothing, I think she called it a skirt but it looked like a dish cloth. "Um Alice I think it's a bit small don't you?"

She took the skirt from me and held it up to my waist. "Nope a perfect fit. Don't worry Bella I have some leggings and the perfect shoes to match."

I suddenly felt sick, was she seriously thinking I could wear those shoes? They were a death trap. I mean we just met isn't it a little too soon to try and kill me off. I put on the dish cloth and the leggings, which did fit perfectly. She handed me a blue v-neck sweater and a white scarf. I had to admit the outfit made me look good, but I still wasn't so sure about the shoes. Again, Alice could sense my apprehension, this time she went into the closet and brought out some knee high black leather boots. I almost lost it at that point until I noticed the 3in heel was very thick.

"Alice you really don't have to…" I complained.

She cut me off before I could finish. "We want to Bella, so please there is no need to be modest. There, you look amazing."

I took a glance in the mirror appraising myself. I didn't look half bad. All too soon I was pulled out of my thoughts when we heard a loud "Come on or I'm not going" from downstairs.

"Have some patience Edward we are coming." Alice said with a chuckle.

We met Jasper and Edward at the car. It was silver and gleaming in the sunlight, I tried to peek at the bumper to see what it was when Edward stepped in front of me. "It's a Volvo do you like?"

"It's nice." I practically choked. It was the first thing he had said to me and I wanted to melt at the sound. His voice was sensual and soft. I was afraid to look up. I could feel him staring at me. He was close and I wasn't breathing. His eyes were too intense I couldn't hold his gaze. I was feeling nervous. I needed to get in the car. His voice surprised me. "I'm driving, someone buckle her in."

I was hurt by his unkind reference to me. I didn't know why it hurt, I barely knew the guy and now he was demeaning me. I don't know what made me do it but the next thing I knew I was fighting for myself.

"I'm sure your bad manners have nothing to do with Carlisle and Esme. For your information, I am perfectly capable of buckling myself in! I don't appreciate your undignified remarks in reference to my capabilities." I looked out the window shocked at what I just said.

His eyebrow raised and a slight crooked smile appeared, but he didn't respond otherwise.

Alice held back a laugh and Jasper got into the front passengers seat. Before I knew it we were pealing out of the pebble driveway.

The country side was unbelievable. It was nothing like Forks. Homes were spread out by many acres and everything was green but not in a bad way. Not like Forks, where I felt like I lived on a mossy green alien planet. Tree tops were green and tree trunks were brown just as nature intended. I didn't talk much during the drive my little outburst with Edward pretty much did me in for at least a couple hours. And besides Alice and Jasper did enough talking for us all. There were several things I couldn't help but notice. One was the way they spoke almost as if they had slowed down so I could keep up. And second Edwards's constant watch over me, like I would disappear if he looked away. At one point I looked back and his topaz eyes captivated me.

"Bella we are here." Alice's voice was singing again.

I realized I was still locked in Edward's spell. I shook my head to focus better. Edward let out a playful chuckle and closed the door.

I followed after the three of them. They all moved in synchronized grace. I had to wonder if they all practiced walking together. Or maybe they really were all models.

We shopped for hours, walking in and out of stores and trying on clothes with names I couldn't pronounce. Alice and I had already split from the guys. They couldn't handle another dress boutique or shoe shop. We were finally done and I couldn't have been happier. I walked out the boutique with my 10 bags and plopped on the fist bench I could see.

A silky voice whispered softly in my ear. "Couldn't handle our Alice?"

I turned towards him mistakenly making eye contact again. "No I can handle her just fine. It's these shoes I can't handle."

He gave me a puzzled look but he still smiled. "Ah I see. I'm surprised she let you off with those. I was sure she would stick you in stilettos."

"How about you, did you find anything you like?" I asked.

The crooked smile I saw earlier resurfaced and I had to remember to breath. "You could say that."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I felt myself yearning to touch his soft face. There was something familiar about him. But I wasn't sure just what it was.

"Are you ready for more?" Alice asked teasingly. At least that's what I hoped.

Edward stood swiftly reaching for my hand. "Are you hungry Bella? I'm sure you haven't eaten for a while."

"Sure I could eat something." I didn't even think of eating today.

"There's a café in the bookstore. We can get you something there and meet up with Jasper." Alice said.

We meet up with Jasper at the bookstore. I was overwhelmed with joy at its sight. I didn't have room to bring my collection of favorites and wanted to pick up at least one book. Edward didn't miss a thing it was like he was reading my mind.

"I'll get you a bagel, so you can get your book." He said with an amused laugh.

He was back before I knew it and with a warm bagel in hand. "Do you read much?" he asked glancing at the cover of the book.

"Don't you?" I asked as I looked up from the book.

He plucked the book out of my hand and started reading out loud. "My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now."

He held the book up high. I stood on the tips of my toes trying to snatch my book from his hand. "Edward let me have it."

It was an invite for him to tease me more. "Just tell me one thing and I will return it to you."

His voice was full of laughter I wanted to punch him in the gut. "What is it?"

He leaned in and whispered seductively into my ear. "Are you in love with Mr. Darcy?" his laugh echoed throughout the store.

My cheeks flushed at once with embarrassment. I jumped up and grabbed the book. Before stomping away I turned to him and spat. "At least Mr. Darcy has manners and knows how to treat a lady."

Edward's expression changed from light to remorseful. I didn't care though I just walked away. Alice and Jasper were at my side instantly. In fact I was a bit alarmed by their abrupt presence. But I soon found myself relaxed and calm.

"Are you alright" Alice asked.

Jasper moved towards Edward they seemed to have shared something secret between each other. And Edward's mood shifted.

"We'll get the car." Jasper said.

Alice tugged on my arm. "Did you want to get this?"

"Oh yes sorry just give me a minute." I paid for the book and followed Alice to the car.

The air was thick with irritation when we entered the car. It sounded like Edward and Jasper were arguing about something. But I noticed Edward was on the phone when I got in. He said a quick good bye and shut the phone. When my eyes met his I could have sworn they were black as night.

Thanks for reading my story...don't forget to Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Finally I am able to update. With Christmas and moving in to a new house…with no internet, I might add. It has been absolute torture for me not being able to be online. So here it is Chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy it. Once again I was unable to get this to my beta, Monkey-en-tutu in time so my husband tried to edit for me. Don't forget to review…here goes nothing!!!

Oh yeah…disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters but am so lucky I get to borrow them! Thanks, Steph!

Chapter 3

I slept restlessly. Tossing and turning all night. I figured it was partly because I had never been so far away from home before. Actually I think Angela's house was the furthest I'd been and she only lived 3 houses down from me.

Here I am thousands of miles away and in a different country. I started to count the states and the ocean and anything else between me and Forks. It had a strange calming affect on me. Before I knew it I was drifting off to dreamland.

I could see Renee and Charlie with my little brother Henry. We were on a fishing trip with Charlie's best friend Billy Black and his family for the weekend. I hated fishing but it was always fun to see Jacob, Billy's son and his two sisters from La Push. Jacob was my first boyfriend, if that's what you called it at age 7. On my birthday he gave me a necklace made of macaroni and asked me to marry him. I of course said yes. I had to the only other boy who asked me had been my brother Henry and that was just wrong, adopted or not. Things with Jacob didn't last long, we both drifted apart and by my next birthday our childish romance was squashed when I saw him kissing Jessica Stanley behind some drift wood at First Beach.

My dreams turned quickly and I was spiraling into a flash of glitter and lights. I stood in a large room decorated for a New Years party. The lights began to grow dim around me and then I heard the most beautiful sound coming from a white baby grand piano in the corner of the room. I walked slowly toward the piano trying to see who was playing so wonderfully. When I was close enough to see who it was I gasped in shock. Sitting at the piano was Edward, that part wasn't as shocking as seeing myself, wrapped up in his arms?

I woke in a sweat, panting uncontrollably. I searched for my water I left next to my bed on the night stand. The cold water filled my body and cooled my erratic heart. I squinted at my clock in the darkness, 3:15am. Great it's too early to be up. I tried to lye down and sleep but I realized the music in my dream was coming from downstairs.

Delicately I opened my door slowly trying to keep quiet. I walked ever so softly down the long hall and onto the first set of steps. The tune was familiar, a sweet lullaby. One I knew I had heard before. I sat on the stairs not going any further. The songs flowed in and out of each other like soothing waves. The melody was haunting with every chord played in precise perfection. It's like he had lived and breathed each note. I must have sat there for hours just taking it all in.

BUZZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! 8:00 Am. I fell from my bed startled by my alarm clock. "Ouch!" I rubbed my side. "How did I get in here? I could have sworn I was still on the staircase."

There was a light tap at my door. "Bella may I come in?" Esme's soft voice chimed like a bell.

"Yes come in." I replied.

She was cautious as she walked in. I guessed she was just making sure I was presentable.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

I gave her a kind smile. "I did thank you." It was only a half truth.

"Breakfast is ready if you want to go down to the kitchen. I'll just tidy up your room." Her voice was motherly again.

"You don't have to clean up after me. I can do it myself. I'll just clean up and be right down." I gave her a warm hug. She stiffened a little in surprise.

"Very well I'll leave you to get ready." She waved and shut the door.

I was starving I jumped out of bed, washed up and put a change of clothes on. I hoped I picked out the right thing or I'm sure Alice would have me back up here for a change of clothes.

The kitchen was sterile white, but somehow it still held a feel of hominess to it. There was just one plate with bacon and scrambled eggs and a bowl of fresh fruit. My stomach let out a growl so I dived in and devoured my meal. The food was delicious. I couldn't get enough. I looked down to see that I practically licked my plate.

A light chuckle came from the doorway. "You have eaten real food before right?"

I didn't have to look to know that sultry voice. Edward picked up my dish and placed it in the sink. He steadied himself against the counter and just stared at me for a while.

"Can I help you with something?" I snapped.

The crooked smile I started to enjoy rose against his lips. "No I'm fine thank you. I was wondering if I could do something for you."

I was confused by his question. "I don't understand?"

"Well I noticed last night at the bookstore before you so rudely grabbed the book away from me…" his smugness was returning.

My cheeks got red hot. "I grabbed the book? Are you kidding me you were the one who…"

He held a single finger to my lips. My heart skipped a beat. He placed his other hand on my waist and turned me around. He pushed me gently out of the kitchen. I couldn't speak my heart was still going crazy, I was afraid I'd say something stupid.

"I wanted to show you the library. It has many original writings and I thought you might enjoy the selection." His voice was carrying me down the hall.

I still didn't speak. He opened two very large doors and my eyes couldn't believe what they saw. Books where everywhere from the floor to the ceiling, I don't think even the bookstore had these many books.

"May I?" I asked.

He gave me a little push. "Of course go ahead."

My fingers wanted to touch each book, from very old to new. He wasn't lying, there were original prints and author signed copies of almost every book. I ooh'd and ahh'd when I'd see a favorite book of mine in the original binding.

"How…? I mean how is it possible to have all of these books and in the original print? You would have had to be alive for years to get a collection like this." I was so overcome I was beginning to babble.

He slid next to me his cold breath was tickling my neck. "So am I forgiven?"

"Forgiven?" My eyes scrunched together in question.

He took my hand in his. "For last night in the bookstore, I shouldn't have been so rude. It's just most girls who read Jane Austen, have an unclear sense of love and men. I mean not all men can be as dashing as Mr. Darcy."

Comprehension was slowly dawning on me. This act of random kindness was his way of apologizing.

"It will do for now." I giggled sheepishly.

He seemed to accept it and left me to immerse myself in the library.

I finally left the library after hours of reading and exploring. I actually was beginning to worry if it was healthy for me to have so many books at hand. But I shook those thoughts out quickly.

It was about noon time and I hadn't seen anyone in a while. I walked around the house trying to find someone. I was happy Esme gave me a tour yesterday or I'd be lost. I thought of asking her for a map, but didn't want to sound like an idiot.

"Bella dear could you come here for a moment?" Esme's voice called from the living room.

I was instantly relieved for a minute there I thought I was all alone. "Sure be right there."

She was sitting on one of the fluffy white sofas looking at a photo album. I sat down beside her and tried to see who they were pictures of. The photos were black and white and of a small baby. The baby was very cute and very tiny.

"Is that Alice?" I asked without thinking.

Esme smiled but shook her head no. "This is you when you were just two weeks old."

I reached out instantly grasping the photograph. My heart started to ache in sadness. "I was so small and fragile."

I continued to stare at the picture. I couldn't let it go. it was one of the only pictures I had seen of my early childhood. The pictures Renee had were old and battered. This was truly the first time I had seen myself so clearly.

"Here this is another one when you turned a year. Your mother would have been so proud of you. You were already walking and saying full sentences." She sounded a bit sad as she handed me the picture.

My hair was done up in little curls and I had on what looked like a blue satin dress. I was sitting in a highchair trying to grab at the lit candles in front of me.

She handed me another picture on the back of it was written in fine script._ Bella's 3rd Christmas._

My hair was longer but not so curly and I was surrounded by presents. I couldn't believe how happy I looked. It made me want to cry. I felt like I had been missing something all this time and now the pieces were coming together.

"This is one of my favorites of you." Esme choked on her words.

I was sitting on a gentleman's lap, he was reading to me. I recognized the book right away. It was Romeo and Juliet; it had always been one of my favorites. I seemed at perfect ease with the man. I wondered if it was Carlisle but he seemed too young. I stared closer at the photo. The man and I were wearing matching bracelets with beads and twine. There was a little charm hanging from his. I looked a little closer, it was engraved, and I could just make out the word "Forever".

"I believe this was right before you were adopted. Yes it says there on the back. _Bella and E. Masen, September 30th, 1987_."

She turned the photo over so she could read the back.

"Esme?" His voice scared me. I wasn't expecting him to be standing there. "Carlisle is asking for you in his den."

"Thank you Edward." Her voice was light and airy.

"Excuse me dear." She stood to leave.

"Esme, do you mind if I keep these for a little while?" my voice was shaky.

Her soft hands enveloped me in a careful hug. "They are yours darling you may keep them for as long as you'd like."

Moisture began to form in my eyes as I hugged her back intensely. "Thank you."

I gathered up the pictures and returned to my room. I didn't want Edward to see me like this. He didn't seem to mind when I left the room so hastily. In fact the look he gave me was one of understanding.

I spent the rest of my day pretty much alone. I knew I was here to learn about my life before the Swans but I didn't know a few pictures would make me sob like a baby. That night I dreamt of the man holding me as a child. His velvet voice called to me as he read Romeo and Juliet. I was 5 again sitting in his arms trying to catch a glimpse of his face. But it was always clouded somehow. I moved the bracelet he wore through my tiny fingers. As he read I grew more and more tired and then he began to hum my lullaby.

* * *

Please review...thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews...you guys are awesome! This chapter is a bit shorter but don't let that get you down. Chapter 5 and 6 are on there way soon.

Disclaimer: Once again the characters arent mine...thanks SM!!!

Chapter 4

Start of email-

To: Renee Swan

From: Isabella Marie Swan

Subject: I'm so sorry…

Hi Mom!

Sorry I haven't emailed you back. My week has been crazy. We went on a tour through London, you know on one of those red double-decker buses? It was wicked! I'll send you some pictures that I took with my cell phone. I got a bunch of the Cullen's so you can see how beautiful they are. It's really not natural to have everyone in your family be extremely good looking.

Anyways, I went shopping with Alice, she is so much like you but her stamina for shopping far exceeds yours. I never thought I'd find anyone who liked to buy clothes more than you. Well everyone is really nice and the house is amazing. I swear our house could fit in my room here. Oh and I got your package yesterday. Thanks for sending my books and my sweaters. Well Mom I gotta run, I'm meeting with Dumbledore today. I love you! Tell Dad and Henry I said hi!

Bella!

End of email-

Today is a big day. I get to meet with the Head Master of my new school and get fitted for the school uniform. Yuck! It was something I was hoping to put off entirely. But with only 1 more week of holiday break. I had to get it out of the way. On queue Alice entered my room yapping about what to wear and how much fun this would be. I guess most of the students at Castle House College lived in dorms year round. So I might have a chance of meeting other students.

We lived about 30 miles from the school, so the drive was a tad bit long. Alice was non-stop talking since we left the house and I was now on the verge of insanity. A low growl escaped Edward's lips.

"Edward!" Esme scolded. "Behave."

I continued to look out the window trying to stifle a giggle.

We pulled onto a cobblestone driveway lined with wild flowers and trees. The school was enormous. I couldn't take my eyes away from its grandeur. Alice told me it used to be a castle that belonged to a handsome prince.

"Finally" Edward snarled. "I thought I was going to have to kill Alice."

He got out of the car and slammed the door on Alice.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" she said as she messed up his hair.

This time a playful rumble irrupted from his chest. I had to chuckle at his quick change in character. He was so peculiar, and yet all I wanted was to be near him. It's not what you think. I have no personal feelings for him. He is like a brother to me, ewe no, a cousin. Yes that's right a very distant cousin.

"Bella?" Edward gave me a skeptical glare. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Oh no did I say that out loud?

"Who's this cousin you have personal feelings for?" His crooked smile was gleaming.

I was mortified. What did I just do? Stay calm Bella, he didn't hear his name. Just make something up. He will never know.

"Um well…" I mumbled.

"Yes?" he was leaning in. I could almost taste his sugary breath on my lips.

"It's my cousin, um, um…Mike Newton?" I almost vomited.

"Your cousin is Mike Newton?" He sounded angry. "And you have personal feelings for him?"

"What? No of course he's not my cousin." I choked out.

Edwards face was still hard. "But you like him?"

"NO! Oh god no…" I yelled.

His features softened. Instinctively my hand reached for him.

"Bella, I thought that was you." Said a voice I thought I'd never hear again. "I told you I knew you from somewhere."

I looked up to see what he was pointing at. "What is that?" I was appalled.

Edward answered. "That is the photo your mother sent for student welcome day."

"Student welcome what?" I started to feel sick.

Mike was talking and it was only making me more nauseated. "Bella you don't look so good. Do you need me to get the nurse?"

"No! Just leave me, I'll be fine." I told him.

Edward never left my side. In fact he seemed to have moved closer with Mikes approached.

"Come on Bella I'll take care of you." He spoke with double meaning.

I could feel the air thicken. Mike was now feeling unwanted. "I guess I'll see you around then Bella, Cullen."

"I guess." I whispered.

And he walked away. Edward walked beside me to the Head Masters office. Esme was already there with Alice waiting patiently on a large leather sofa.

"He already knows we are here. Just have a seat he should be with us shortly." She spoke softly.

Alice nudged me in the side. Her eyes were lit up with knowing. "What took you two so long?"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward's lips rising with a smile.

"I saw my picture." I didn't want to elaborate.

She knew. "Is that all? I think it is a lovely picture. Who knew your hair could get so curly?" She looked at me innocently. "You're not telling me everything are you?"

I shook my head yes that I had told her everything. But the way she looked at me told me she wasn't going to accept that alone.

"We ran into Mike Newton. Apparently he and Bella are already acquainted." There he goes again with the implications.

My eyes narrowed in on him. "It's nothing really. We met on the plane. That's all I swear."

Alice giggled and wrapped an arm around me. "I think it might mean a little more to Mike than just a chance meeting on the plane. He has been telling everyone about you. And he is confident you will be an item once school begins."

"That can't be true?" I asked. But the look in her eyes confirmed it was.

"Oh great, I think I am going to be sick again."

Edward and Alice shared a laugh at my expense and Esme shot them both a disapproving look.

Just then the secretary called my name. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes that's me." I replied.

Her round eyes assessed me carefully. "Head Master Ramsden will see you now."

Esme stood up with me. Suddenly my nerves went wild. She placed her small hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready?"

I nodded yes and followed her down a long hallway. I heard a man's voice as we got closer to the last door. I stood off to the side so I could get a quick peek.

"Master Ramsden. Mrs. Cullen and Miss Swan are ready for you." Her voice was really deep for such a small lady.

He looked up. "Ah yes. Please do come in."

I was expecting someone more like Professor Dumbledore. But this guy wasn't very old at all. My guess was he was in his early 40's at the most and he wasn't wearing long flowing robes. Man I've read too much Harry Potter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella." He shook my hand. "Yes and the always enchanting Mrs. Cullen."

I blushed enough for the both of us. I had to admit he was very charming. He began his new student interrogations. Or I think he called it getting to know you. I kept glancing at my watch wondering how much longer I'd have to sit here and answer this guy's questions. Esme didn't seem to mind she just sat there with poise and listened to him prattle on.

Don't get me wrong. I heard a few things like, lunch and holiday, co-ed physical education and communal showers.

"Excuse me?" I said without my own knowledge. "Did you say communal showers?"

"Well yes Miss Swan. Here at Castle House College each student is required to take a shower after their physical education." He said all this with a calm smile.

"As in together" I was horrified.

Esme placed her cool hand on mine. "I think what Bella is asking Head Master. Is well, when you say communal you mean girls only."

The clouds were lifted from his face. "Ah yes of course! Silly me, I apologize Miss Swan for not saying it more clearly. Girls only shower, of course."

I let out a small giggle. I still wasn't happy with the showering part I mean, I've never had to shower at school before and definitely never with other people around. But if this is how they do it I guess I'll be fine.

"Well if there isn't anything else bothering you, I guess we are finished here. I will let Martha know you are ready to see the seamstress." He spoke as he reached for the phone.

A loud beeping noise came from the phones speaker. "Ms. Fry, how can I help you?"

"Yes Martha, will you show Mrs. Cullen and Miss Swan to Madam Ackley's?" he asked.

"Right away sir" She hung up immediately.

Esme stood and Head Master Ramsden followed. "It has been lovely as usual Mrs. Cullen. And remember Miss Swan if you need anything my door is always open."

We both shook his hand and he escorted us down the hallway. Edward stood as we approached. I half expected them to be gone.

"Edward, it's good to see you and Alice too?" Professor Ramsden shook hands with each of them.

"Professor." They said in unison.

The four of us followed Ms. Fry. She didn't speak once in fact she looked a bit uncomfortable. She walked several paces ahead and kept looking back as if we would vanish. We reached a large open room with sewing machines and bolts of material. A short and chubby woman sat at the front desk. Her spectacles were sitting right at the bridge of her nose and she was trying to thread a needle.

"Ah Alice come and help this old bat thread this machine." Her voice was low but squeaky.

Alice pranced in taking a seat next to the woman. And with one swift move she had the needle threaded and ready to go. "There!" She said proudly.

"This must be Isabella? Please come in and stand here." She pointed to a block in the center of the room. "I need to grab my measuring tape and we will get started."

"I've had Madam Ackley for two years. She is one of the nicest teachers here. This year I am her teacher's aid for two classes" Alice beamed.

Madam Ackley returned with her measuring tape. "Are you ready dear?" She held the tape up.

"Lets see here…hmm, Alice would you be a doll and help me with this?"

She seemed to be losing it, nice or not. Edward snickered in the doorway and Alice flashed him a warning glare.

Alice measured while Madam Ackley wrote down my measurements. This was taking forever and I was starting to feel hungry. My stomach growled giving my secret away.

"Oh my" She said "don't worry we are almost done here."

Edward stepped into the room this time. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"No I'm fine. I can get something at home." I said not wanting to be a nuisance.

"There we are all set. I'll have your uniforms sent out tomorrow. And thank you Alice, you are such an angel." Madam Ackley was already back at here desk.

"Thank you Madam." I said.

"See you next week." Alice said as she glided out the door.

It was quiet on the car ride home. No one said a word, and strangely, I think my breathing was the only one I heard. My mind was swirling I kept seeing the charm in my head and I couldn't figure out where I had seen it before. When we reached the house and I walked straight to my room and plopped down on the bed. It felt like I had been at school for a full day. I completely forgot about being hungry. I just let the stillness in my room lull me to sleep.

I woke up with a huge head ache and my stomach was literally eating itself. I instantly found the source of my headache.

"Bella get up!" He screamed. "Open this door Bella!"

"Alright already…damn it, you don't have to yell." I was rubbing my head when I opened my door.

"It's about time" Edward's mouth formed a thin line.

I looked at him like he had two heads. "What are you talking about?"

"Your door was locked and you were screaming my name. I thought you were dying or something." His voice was hurried.

"I'm fine, look." I opened the door fully so he could see.

When I did two things happened. First the glass door leading outside slammed shut. And second a hot liquid began to run down my neck.

* * *

Sorry to leave you like that...hope you want to read more.

I wanted to answer a few questions first...

1- Is Edward Bella's dad? Absolutley not...I love them together to much to do that to her.

2-What is Edward's connection to Bella? Just wait and see...it is coming up soon!

That's it for now...thanks again! REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!! I can't tell you how much I enjoy writing and seeing that other's enjoy it too. I just want to thank my hubby again for his editing eye and continual patience with my Twilight obsession. As stated before I don't own the Twilight Saga but I love to write about it. Thanks again Stephenie!

* * *

Chapter 5

Edward ran faster than I thought possible. I didn't even see him open the door but he was definitely outside. I followed calling after him. I couldn't see anything with the dense fog sitting on the balcony. It was cold and incredibly eerie.

"Edward" my voice was trembling. I was leaning over the balcony now screaming his name. "EDWARD!"

Emmett and Rosalie appeared at my side.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmett sounded concerned. "What are you doing out here?"

I pointed out past the balcony and into the forest. I tried to speak but nothing came out. Rosalie gave me a look I didn't understand. She whispered something to Emmett and left my room.

"Are you okay, was someone here, did they hurt you?" He was acting like a big brother.

I shook my head trying to get the words out. "No its Edward he…"

"Edward hurt you?" he was heated now. "I am going to teach him a lesson when he gets back. He can't…"

I cut him off before he could go on. "He didn't hurt me. He was knocking and I opened the door. He said I was yelling his name and he came to see if I was alright. Then the glass door slammed and he was gone. He left so quickly I tried to go after him."

I fell to the floor, tears running down my face. I was scared and I didn't know what I was afraid of. I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"It will be alright Bella. I will go find Edward, he probably just chased out a stray animal or something." He held eye contact until he could get me back on my feet.

For the first time I noticed how dark his eyes were. He stared at my neck. I automatically touched it. It was wet and sticky. I felt my legs weaken. Emmett's strong arms held me up.

"Emmett, what is going on here?" Carlisle's voice was urgent.

I could see Emmett speaking but I couldn't hear a word. Esme was now holding my weight. I needed to sit down.

"Was someone here Bella?" Carlisle was serious.

I shook my head confused. "I thought it was just me and Edward but now I'm not sure."

I shivered in Emmett's arms. "I should take you inside" he said.

"No! I want to look for Edward." My voice was frail.

"Jasper!" Carlisle ordered. "You and Emmett go after Edward. Esme, please bring Bella inside. She doesn't look well. Have you eaten anything today?"

I tried to shake my head no. But it made me feel dizzy.

"I don't think she has had anything since breakfast. She came up to her room when we got back today." Her voice held worry.

"I need a wash cloth, Alice could you?" he pointed to the bathroom.

"Here you go." Alice handed Carlisle the cloth.

I jumped at the heat of the cloth against my skin.

"It's alright Bella. I just want to wash this off your neck to make sure you're not injured or anything." He tried to calm me.

"Am I hurt?" I asked a bit dazed.

"I think your fine. But you need to eat something. You're awfully pale and your stomach is talking out loud." He laughed a little.

Esme stood up from my bed. "I'll get you a sandwich and some fruit."

"Thank you" was all I could muster.

Alice stayed with me. She looked troubled and I seemed to be the cause of it all. Everything went so fast I'm not even sure what was going on.

"Alice" My voice cracked. "What is happening?"

She looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. But when Edward comes back I'm sure he can answer your questions."

"Do you think someone was in my room?" I asked but hoped the answer was no.

"I don't know for sure Bella. But Edward went after someone or something." She was afraid.

I flinched at her last words. Something? What could she be talking about? I wanted to ask her what that meant but Esme walked in at that moment.

"Here Bella have a bite of this." She handed me a p b & j sandwich.

I devoured it. I must have been hungrier than I thought. After I finished Esme gave me a sweet peck on the forehead and excused herself for the night. Alice stayed with me all night without anymore questions.

Neither of us slept. All I could do was stare out my windows, and watch for Edward and the others to return. I knew it was impossible for Edward to reappear up on the balcony, but part of me hoped.

My eyes were losing their will to stay open. Alice seemed to notice, she began to brush through my hair softly, making it harder to fight off sleep.

"Edward" I called out.

Out of the mist I could make out his strong figure. He was walking towards me. He held something in his hands, something small.

"Come to me" he summoned.

He reached for me but I couldn't get to him. The more and more I tried the further away I was pulled. A cool breeze tickled my ear.

_You're mine._

I looked behind me startled by an unfamiliar sigh. No one was there. "Edward?" I questioned.

There was no reply. I turned to look back at Edward but he was fading into the light.

I cried out his name once more. "Edward." It was just barley a whisper.

I woke up breathless.

"Did you sleep well?" My favorite voice asked.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could. His body stiffened at my touch but soon relaxed as I held on tighter. I was sobbing into his t-shirt. "Where did you go?"

He ran his hand through my hair and rubbed gentle circles on my back. "Let's talk about this later."

"I don't understand Edward. How did you run so fast? And you, you jumped off the balcony. Are you hurt?" I pushed away from him gently. Making sure he was alright.

His lips twitched into my favorite smile. "I'm fine. Nothing happened."

He loosened my grip on him even more and grabbed me by the hand. "Come on. You need to eat some breakfast. We don't want you to have a repeat of last night."

I followed him like a loyal puppy. Scenes of last night repeated in my head over and over. I wasn't sure what was real and what part was a dream.

I pulled back my hand. He looked hurt but I wanted answers. "What happened last night?"

He looked away. "You didn't eat anything yesterday and you weren't feeling well."

"I was fine until you jumped off the side of the house." I was getting irritated.

"I didn't jump off of anything. You were so malnourished you were probably hallucinating." He was beginning to lose control.

Now he was hitting below the belt. "I know what I saw and there is nothing you can say to change that. "

"Fine then I won't say anything at all!" he said and walked away.

I watched him as he walked away from me. I was hurt by his departure. I knew then I was in too deep. I had feelings for Edward. Feelings I was pretending weren't truly there. I sulked my way to the kitchen. Esme was busy cooking, but I was the only one there. I sat at the table and waited for breakfast to be done.

"You're just in time. Breakfast is almost ready." Her voice was cheery.

"Thanks." I said trying to hide my despair.

She noticed but didn't say a word. "Your mom said this was your favorite."

She set down a plate full of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. And then a large plate full with bacon and hash browns, and a large carafe of fresh squeezed orange juice.

I just stared at her in disbelief. I looked around the table again making sure no one snuck in at the last second. Nope it was still only me.

"Is this all for me?" I was flabbergasted.

She smiled again, "Yes please enjoy."

"Isn't anyone else hungry?" I looked around again.

"Oh no dear we already ate." She said.

I shook my head. Maybe I was feeling a little sicker than I thought. I ate my breakfast, practically dissolving the entire plate of bacon.

I decided to clear my head with a nice walk on the property. I hadn't really seen more than the inside of the house. I grabbed a light jacket and put on my tennis shoes. I tried to find someone to let them know I was going out but the house was empty. So I left a note on the table in the entryway.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was brightly shinning and the clouds were full and fluffy. The garden was much bigger than it looked. I had only seen it from my balcony four stories above, but from the ground it was enormous.

It was like a giant labyrinth, a maze for my enjoyment. Small paths of flowers lead in all directions. I followed the little path through the maze of blue flowers until I reached a marble fountain. It was bubbling over and over with crystal clear water. The sound was peaceful and quiet. I lay back on a bench and listened to the soft rhythm of the water flow. The heat of the sun was heavenly against my skin. I took off my jacket letting the sun's rays sink into my skin. I had never been more relaxed here than now. This would be my hallowed place.

The day was passing quickly I sat there for a few hours the sun had moved and clouds were filling the sky. I slide my jacket back on and headed for the house. On my way back I was secretly praying that it would stay light so I could find my way back through the maze. Thankfully it did and I was back at the house again.

I called out when I entered but no one replied. "Hello anyone home?"

My note wasn't on the table so at least I knew someone was checking on me.

I started up the stairs when Esme called for me. "Bella is that you dear?"

"Yes" I answered. "I was just out for a walk."

Just in case she wondered.

"I'm glad one of us enjoyed the sunlight. Are you hungry dinner is ready?" She asked.

On queue my stomach grumbled. "I'm starved. I'll just clean up first and be right down."

I didn't expect anyone to be at dinner. Why would they? I always seemed to eat meals alone. In fact I don't remember a time that any of them would eat. I let those thoughts run wild in my mind as I washed up.

Just as I thought, I was the only one at the dinner table. But this time the table had eight more place settings. The table was decorated elaborately, with flowers and candles galore.

I was about to take my seat when the room lit up with conversation.

"Thank you again for having me over. You know how I love your wife's cooking." The voice was familiar. It belonged to Professor Ramsden. "Ah Bella it is lovely to see you again."

I smiled and reached for my seat. Before I could touch it, Edward held it out for me. I met his topaz eyes and he winked at me.

"Thank you". I said politely.

He took the seat next to mine. The sudden proximity sent a tingling sensation up my spine. I felt silly since early this morning I was wrapped around his torso like a starfish stuck on a rock.

The dining room was warm and alive. Something in the air had changed. It was something I hadn't seen during my first two weeks here. Everyone was happy and talking to one another. Usually the house was quiet and they all kept to themselves. I silently wondered if this was all a show for the head master.

I watched as Esme walked in and out of the dining room carrying large dishes of food.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her.

She stopped to look at me and I noticed her quick glance at Edward. She returned her attention on me and smiled.

"Don't worry yourself. I am almost finished."

I smiled back warmly. She brought in two more dishes and joined us at the table. From the spread in front of us you'd think she was cooking all day. There were different vegetable dishes and fresh baked rolls. Mashed potatoes and gravy and right in front of the professor steamed a large prime rib, sliced to perfection. It looked absolutely delicious.

"You have outdone yourself again Mrs. Cullen." Professor Ramsden's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Your words are very flattering, thank you." Esme said sweetly.

The food was passed around the table. The only plates full with food were mine and the professors. Everyone else had a little bit of this and that. Dinner was delicious. The professor was right to give Esme praise. She is a wonderful cook. It's just a shame her family doesn't think so. Not one of them tasted the food on their plates. Occasionally someone would move a piece of meat around or play with a sprig of asparagus. But nothing entered their mouths. Esme began clearing dishes and I took it as a sign to help her. So without asking I started to pick up plates and take them to the kitchen.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward asked as he brought in some dishes.

"I'm helping. Is it a crime in this house?" I was upset for no reason.

He didn't expect it. "No, it's just that, well you don't have to."

"I want to. It's the least I can do after all that your family has given to me." My voice cracked.

I walked back in to the dining room to clear more dishes. The room was empty.

"They moved into the living room. Esme wanted to serve desert there." His voice was cautious.

"Oh" was all I could say.

He held out his arm to me, just like in old movies. "May I?"

I linked my arm in his and let him lead me to the living room. It was much like the scene in the dining room. Everyone was talking and laughing and seemed to truly enjoy each others company. The professor was diving into a very large chocolate pie.

"Would you care for a piece dear?" Esme asked.

I thought for a moment before answering. It did look very tempting. "No thank you I had a lot to eat at dinner."

Sitting there was making me feel nauseous. I needed some fresh air.

I stood to leave. "If you'll excuse me I think I need a little air. It was very nice seeing you again Professor."

He nodded as he chewed his last bit of pie.

"I'll come with you." Edward stood by me. "Professor, it's been an honor."

I left the room immediately. I wasn't sure I wanted him to accompany me. I opened the door and welcomed the cool breeze of night. He was on my heels not letting me out of his site. Neither of us spoke. I felt like we didn't have to, we understood each other somehow. He walked along side of me as I entered the garden. At night the garden is illuminated with gas lamps and tiny Christmas lights. Edward was close again and I was very aware of his body next to mine. Every now and again he would brush his bare arm against mine causing my heart to flutter. We reached the fountain I had discovered earlier in the day. I took a seat on the granite bench.

"Do you mind?" He asked pointing towards the space beside me.

A warm blush spread through my cheeks and he took that as a yes to sit down.

"What are you thinking?" His voice sounded like silk but I was caught of guard by his question.

My nose wrinkled at his question, but answered honestly. "I'm thinking of home."

His eyes understood but behind them I could see a little pain. He wasn't done with the questions I could tell, he was searching for the right one.

"You miss your family a lot don't you?" He said in more of a statement than a question.

I nodded. "This is my first time so far away from them and it's finally hitting me I guess."

His eyes were thoughtful, "What do you miss the most?"

I thought for a moment even though I knew. "I miss Renee the most. She is my best friend in so many ways and being away from her is hard. I'm not sure if she can handle it for too much longer. Her emails are depressing and she is trying to hard in her voicemails. I'm not sure if it's harder on me or her."

He moved a little closer but still not touching me. "It must be difficult for you both. I'm sure if you wanted to go home now, Carlisle could arrange it."

"No!" I said a little too eager and too loud.

The thought of leaving now had not crossed my mind and I didn't want to go before I knew where I came from.

"What I meant to say is. I'm not ready to go back. Not just yet. I still have so much to learn about myself and my life before the Swan's. I want to find out who my mother was and who the man in my photos is. And why he didn't want me anymore."

The words were beginning to choke me. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I looked into Edward's eyes and felt my soul melting into his topaz pools. His eyes held mixed emotions of love and sorrow. I couldn't resist the need this time. I reached out and brushed my fingers along his perfect jaw. He was gone in an instant. My eyes couldn't focus to see where he was.

"Edward?" I called out for him. "Did I do something wrong?"

He didn't answer. I knew I had crossed the line. I sat there very still with tears beginning to flow down my cheeks. I let out a little whimper and he was back in front of me just as quick as he was gone.

"Don't cry Bella. It's not your fault. It just took me by surprise, that's all." His voice was ragged like he was trying not to breath.

I let out a small sniffle. "How do you do it?"

He looked puzzled. "Do what?"

"Move so fast. It's like you vanish into thin air." I said calmly.

He didn't say a word. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He was doing it again, trying to find the right thing to say. I watched him with immense curiosity.

"If it's too hard for you, you don't have to answer." I stood to leave. "It's getting cold I think I'll go inside."

"No! Wait." He looked anxious. "I want to be completely truthful with you. I just didn't want to do this now."

I shook my head not understanding him. "Edward you're speaking in riddles I don't know what you mean."

He brushed his icy fingers against my cheek. "Bella I'm a…"

He didn't continue. He's a…what? I just gawked at him, waiting. I motioned for him to go on, but he didn't.

"You're a?" I tried to push him to continue.

His head lowered. "I'm sorry love I can't" and he walked away.

* * *

Please stop by and review!!! Thank you! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6...it was a challenge I'm still not sure I fully answered to. I hope that some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I know I haven't told you everything yet but you'll know all soon. Thanks again for reading my story. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga...but wish I owned Edward!

Chapter 6

EPOV

"What is the matter with me? I couldn't tell her. I was right there, it was perfect I should have but I, I just couldn't do it." Here I am spilling my guts to Carlisle.

He let out a deep sigh and continued to write in his notebook.

"Dad! I need your advice now more than ever. Tell me what I should do." I pushed the leather chair back causing a screeching sound.

He looked up now. "Edward. You know what you should do. No one else can tell you that. It has always been something you alone would have to explain. It is just more complicated now."

"More complicated? I don't know what you mean" I sneered.

Carlisle stood and walked towards the widow facing west. It over looked the back yard and I could see Bella sitting on the granite bench where I last saw her the night before. "You're in love."

What? After all these years he has chosen now to go completely insane. How could I love a human girl? We are incompatible seeing that I am a blood sucking predator and she is my prey.

"Ha! In love…never! I don't need anyone. I am perfectly at ease with myself. Plus we all love her in a way. We have known her since she was born; she is practically one of us." I gave in I knew he was right.

"Precisely my point son, she has been a part of our family from the moment you brought her mother into our home." Carlisle's tone was careful. "And we all fell in love with her. She is like a daughter to me and I know Esme feels the same way."

If I could cry I'd be weeping right now. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was never planned that she would return one day. She was gone, free to live a normal life, a life we agreed to give to her.

"Edward" Carlisle spoke. "She will understand what we had to do. She is an intelligent young woman and you need to respect her wishes. I am not saying you need to go down and tell her now but you should do it soon."

I stood swiftly but lingered for a moment. "I'll tell her…"

I walked out of the room but still heard Carlisle whisper. "Soon"

I was ready to explode, partly from frustration but mostly from sheer happiness. I knew I secretly wished she never came back. So this would be easier on me, but I knew the other part of me wants her to never leave again. For the first time in my existence I was so unsure.

2 days had passed and still I couldn't face her. I wanted to tell her but not yet. So I ignored her, well I really just avoided any contact with her. I know I was being ridiculous but what else was I supposed to do.

"How did she do this to me? Put this spell on me?" I was pacing the floor in Emmett's room.

"It's simple, she's a woman, it happens to the best of us." Emmett laughed and gave me a firm pat on the back.

"Humph" I groaned. "I hardly think it's the same thing. Rosalie wasn't being attacked by rabid vampires."

"No it wasn't a rabid vampire it was a bear and Rose saved my life. Just the same way you saved Bella and her mother. Something about her called to you. And you answered her willingly." He was actually making sense.

"Thanks Dr. Phil" I sat there thinking for a moment. "But you're wrong. I didn't save her mother did I?"

"That was out of your control and you know it. But you saved Bella and I'm sure her mother is thankful for that." Emmett smiled proudly at his rebuttal.

I was lost in thought, "You know what's funny? I can smell my venom in her blood when I'm close to her. Do you think it means anything?"

"Is that why she smells so awful?" Emmett roared in laughter.

I pounced in a flash. A growl irrupted loudly from my chest. "Take it back" I demanded.

"Never!" he challenged.

He came at me hard but I was faster then him. I moved out of his way just in time too. He crashed right onto their bed and the whole thing collapsed in one quick second. We both looked at each other and busted out laughing. But we knew that crash wouldn't go unnoticed and soon Rose or Esme would be right up here to place the blame.

"Oh you're going to get it now." I said trying to hide my grin

Esme began yelling from downstairs. "Emmett what is going on up there? You better not be playing that DDR again. Last time you danced yourself through the floor."

I stifled a chuckle or two. "I remember that. You landed right on the kitchen table making a permanent Emmett shape in the ceiling."

"No thanks to you. I told you we should have played in the family room. Hurry and help me with the bed maybe we can fix it before she makes it up here." He was nervous.

"Alright get on the other side." I still couldn't stop laughing. "One, two, and three…"

I could hear Esme quietly approaching.

"I hope you two were fighting about something worth while." She scolded.

I spoke first "Emmett said Bella smelt awful and I was just defending her honor."

"Ha!" Emmett laughed and elbowed me in the side. "Edward said he could still smell his venom in Bella's blood and I was just telling the truth."

Esme shook her head in disapproval towards both of us. "That's the reason you will be sleeping out in the barn tonight? How pathetic! Well you better get cleaning in a hurry or you'll be explaining yourself a little sooner than you'd like."

She was right I could hear Bella walking on the gravel leading towards the house. I've never seen Emmett move so fast. We got everything cleaned up and patched up just as Bella reached the staircase.

I leaped from Emmett's room and into the hall, just barley making it into my room. Bella was already at the top of the stairs. She gave me a confused look when she saw me flying down the hall. I heard Esme speaking to Bella, she explained a little of what happened.

"Boys they are always rough housing. It's a good thing Carlisle and I have good insurance." Esme said teasingly.

Bella let out a tiny giggle and continued to walk towards her room. In my haste to avoid her I left my door wide open.

"Hey." She said with a little wave.

I looked up "hey" I said back.

Her brows scrunched together and she opened her mouth to say something but never did. She just shook her head and walked off.

"Ouch!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

Emmett just chuckled. "That was for being such an idiot. I can't believe she likes you. Don't you think it's time you tell her about her past?"

"I'll tell her when I'm ready. It's not the right time and don't sneak up on me like that." I closed the door on his face.

* * *

BPOV

He avoided any contact with me for the rest of the week. I felt like a total pariah. I even felt strange around the rest of the family like they were all keeping a secret from me. I decided to keep my distance and let things settle. But late at night when everyone was asleep I'd sneak down to the main staircase and wait for Edward to play his piano. The first couple nights were filled with silence. He wouldn't touch a single key he just sat there, motionless. It was like he knew I was sitting on the steps listening for him. On the third night, Sunday, I was prepared to walk back to my room and sleep. But when I stood he began to play. My heart lurched at the first note. I knew then I didn't care what he was keeping from me. The more he stayed away the more I wanted to be near him.

I woke the next morning feeling anxious, uneasy, and in my bed. I knew the thing I dreaded most was finally here, the first day of school. I stood in front of my mirror appraising my too tight uniform and wishing my hair would just lay flat.

"It fits you perfectly." Alice exclaimed as she twirled into my room.

"For you maybe but I can hardly breath in this get up." I exaggerated my breathing.

She raised one eyebrow and grabbed my brush. "Your hair on the other hand is all wrong."

"Thanks." I huffed.

She sat me down and pulled through my thick locks. With the moisture in the air today my hair was slowly expanding into a nice fro.

"What are you two doing?" Rosalie asked as she peeked into my room.

It was an unusual occurrence for her to enter my bedroom. I felt my stomach drop immediately.

"Alice is torturing me." I winked at her so she wouldn't hit me with the brush.

"You may call it torture but I like to think of it as beauty enhancement." She giggled and reached for my flat iron.

"Well whatever it is you better hurry. Edward is getting impatient and you don't want that to happen." Rosalie smiled and left my room.

"Edward impatient…well that's unheard of." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella stop or you'll make me burn you." She said in a fit of giggles.

There was a light tap on the door followed by a loud _ahem_. "I hate to interrupt your girly time but we have to go or we'll be late for school."

I didn't turn around I just stared at him through the mirror. He was truly a god sent down to tease me. The black school blazer made his pale skin sparkle. He was utter perfection.

"Done" Alice clapped her hands together pleased with her accomplishment. "I just need to get my things I'll meet you both downstairs."

She flew past Edward in a hurry. Neither of us moved or said a word. I continued to look at him through the mirror; I couldn't seem to break the spell he had me under.

"Shall we?" He asked.

I swayed forward when he spoke. I lingered a bit longer taking in his gloriousness. I gave him a wink and stood up to leave. "I'm ready now."

I walked past him slowly keeping eye contact the entire time. His eyes never left mine. For the first time I felt like I was the one casting the spells. He followed me downstairs and out to the car. He opened my door like a true gentleman. I thought I was imagining it but I think he was breathing in my scent. I exhaled.

"Well let's go." Alice said waving her hands in the air. "Who's making us late now?"

Edward drove like a complete maniac. I didn't know any car could reach speeds like that. Good thing Alice let me sit up front or I would have lost my breakfast on the back seat. We made it in record time. What should have taken us 20min took us 8 1/2. I had to catch my breath before I attempted to stand.

"Are you trying to make me sick?" I asked Edward as I clenched my stomach.

He laughed and gave me a soft nudge. "Next time close your eyes."

I gave him my best evil eye before Alice practically tore my arm off. "Come on…our lockers are next to each other."

I let her drag me into the castle. Edward followed close behind. It was strange being here with so many students roaming the halls. Everyone's eyes were on us, it was making me nervous.

"Don't let them bother you. They've never seen anyone so beautiful." He purred in my ear.

I melted. I steadied myself against Alice's tiny frame. She didn't seem to mind.

"Here we are." She danced towards our lockers.

The lockers here didn't have numbers on them they had our initials engraved on a silver plaque. So now kids know just where to find me. As if being the awkward American wasn't enough.

"I'll see you both at lunch." He tapped lightly on my shoulder.

I turned to face him. "That long?" I said under my breath.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and whispered something to Alice. _Take care of her._

She nodded her head and smiled at me. "It's nice to see you two speaking again."

I wasn't expecting anyone else to have noticed our little tiff. I just shrugged my shoulders but I couldn't hide the grin plastered to my face. She giggled and pulled me to our first hour, home room, with Mrs. Turlington.

Mrs. Turlington was a tall woman, I'd say about 6" 1' or so. Much taller than any woman I had seen before. She seemed pleasant enough when she asked me to stand in the front of class and give a brief insight into my life in the states. At first I thought she was kidding but then all eyes were on me again and Alice kicked me under the desk. I walked up past five rows of desks without tripping which was a big victory for me until I heard Mike Newton's vial voice yell out. _That's my girl._ At this I plummeted to my utter embarrassment at the foot of Mrs. Turlington. Everyone laughed and I in response turned bright red.

"Please children calm down. Let Miss Swan have the floor now." Mrs. Turlington said with a hearty chuckle.

I think she meant it to be a joke but I didn't find it that amusing. I cleared my throat and curled a strand of my hair with my right hand. I looked up slowly not wanting to make eye contact with the class.

"Miss Swan, please go on. Homeroom is only an hour darling." She sounded proud.

I nodded in reply and looked straight at Alice. She smiled and motioned for me to begin. Something in Alice's eyes calmed my racing heart.

"Well…um…I'm Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella." I cleared my throat again.

Mrs. Turlington injected. "Will you tell us where you're from and what it's like there and a little about your family?"

I smiled at her "I'm from a small town in Washington state, called Forks. It's not much different from England when it comes to weather I guess. I rains there all the time and everything is an unearthly green. My dad is the police chief there and my mother is a stay at home mom. I was adopted by them when I was five and a couple years later they had my little brother Henry."

I went on for another few minutes before the bell rang announcing 5min before change of class.

"Oh my well I guess that's it for today kids. I will see you all tomorrow and be prepared we will be having a small quiz. I hope you all listened to Bella today. Good bye!" She waved her pinky finger at us as we walked out the doors.

"She wouldn't?" I asked Alice.

But the look on Alice's face told me she would. Alice and I had the first classes together which made my nerves relax. But when she announced she was leaving me after fifth hour I almost died.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll see you at lunch. At least we all have that together." She was off down the hall before I could say anything.

I walked into the class room it was busy with chatter. The only free seat was just as I had prayed it not to be, right next to Mike Newton.

"Well isn't this a lovely coincidence us sitting together again?" he said with his icky charm.

I gave him my uninterested glare. "I don't think it's lovely at all."

He misunderstood my insolence for flirting because he moved in closer. "Bella you don't mean that. This is fate bringing us together again…we should just let it take its course."

I made a loud noise when I moved my seat far away from his. This brought more attention our way.

"Is everything alright Miss Swan?" Mr. O'Brien my English teacher asked.

I blushed. "Yes Sir everything is fine thank you."

Sinking into my chair and hiding my face with my hair. I tried to block out the unwanted stares I was getting from the other students.

"Don't let him get to you." A girl with flaming red hair, even paler skin than mine and a Scottish accent said next to me.

I looked up and smiled.

She reached out a hand. "I'm Vivian, you can call me Viv."

Her hand was ice cold. It reminded me of Edward.

"Nice to meet you Viv, I'm Bella, but you probably already know that." I was mumbling.

She laughed but something in her tone wasn't right. "Yes we have been expecting your return."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

No one knew I was from England but the Cullen's and I don't remember mentioning it to anyone.

"I just meant we've all been expecting you. You know the new student from America? It's big news around here." She turned quickly away.

We didn't say anything the rest of class and when the bell rang she vanished before I could ask her again. I gathered my books and quickly wrote down my homework. Viv's comment distracted me so much I had forgotten that Mike was in my class.

"I am having a seat saved for you at my table are you ready to go?" He was incorrigible.

I stood and turned towards him. "Mike I'm sorry if I have sent you any mixed signals. But I'm not going to be sitting at your table today or any day after that. If you'll excuse me, Edward and Alice are waiting for me."

He just shrugged his shoulders and let me walk out of the room without another word.

I went back to my locker to drop off my stuff. It was already feeling like a sanctuary away from home. To my surprise Alice was waiting for me there.

"So I heard what you said to Mike and I think it's great. Someone needs to put him in his place. Unfortunately it won't last long." Her approval made me smile.

"I just said it. How'd you get back here so fast?" I asked.

Alice winked. "I walked fast I didn't want you to think I was ease dropping. Let's go to lunch silly."

The lunchroom was a huge hall. I wasn't so far off with the Harry Potter stereotype. Edward was sitting at the very end of the hall at a table all to himself. He stood and motioned us to come over. I couldn't hide how the sight of him brought happiness back into my day.

"So how has your first day been so far?" He seemed genuinely interested.

I let out a big sigh. "Well I fell over in homeroom and the whole class laughed at me."

"Except for me" Alice chimed in.

"Except for Alice, who helped me through the first few class. And then I had English, where lucky for me Mike Newton was saving me a seat close to his." I couldn't hide the sarcasm. "So I took my seat and moved closer to the girl next to me, Viv, I think was her name. She seemed nice until she said something cryptic and then I told off Mike and meet Alice at the lockers and now I am here where it is safe." It all came out in a flash.

He was looking at Alice and she was shrugging her shoulders. They were having a conversation without speaking I could tell.

"What are you both telepathic?" I asked jokingly.

Edward's eyes flashed to mine instantly.

"I'm only joking. It's just that sometimes you have these secret conversations with your family." I felt stupid.

He looked at Alice again. "Well we're a close family I guess."

Alice winked at me as she left the lunchroom. "See you two later!"

Edward took our trays and headed for the door. I followed close behind not wanting to be accosted by Mike Newton again. Something tells me it will take more than my little talk to stop him.

Edward eyed me cautiously. "Don't worry. I wont let him get you."

The coolness of his breath sent shivers down my spine. I was temporarily dazed I couldn't remember where we were going.

"This way Bella." Edward guided me in the right direction.

A warm rush of blood filled my cheeks. "Thank you"

He smiled and continued to lead the way. The classroom was already buzzing each student was paired up and in their assigned seats.

"Ah here they are Mr. Cullen and let's see here…oh yes, Miss Swan. You two will be partners this year. Please take your seats so we may begin." A middle aged bald man said as we entered.

I followed Edward to the only open table and took the seat next to the window. Mike glared at him the whole time. I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Edward and Mike fighting over me. Like that would happen.

Edward leaned over to whisper something to me. "See I told you I wouldn't let him get you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hope everyone had a great weekend. I was in Arizona and didn't get a chance to post anything till now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and thanks again to all those who take the time to read my story.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the Twilight Saga, so sad it's true. But I love SM for letting me into her dreams!

Chapter 7

It's Friday evening and I'm just settling down with a nice cup of tea and a good book in the library. The fire place is alive and flames are roaring with excitement. I am all alone in this vast house and I couldn't be more content. The Cullen's have gone away for the weekend on some kind of camping trip. It's funny I don't really take them as the camping type. But anyways, when asked if I wanted to go I declined. I have never liked camping much and when they didn't push the issue I was ecstatic to be on my own after my first school week.

It was the first time I really liked being at school. Of course it helped having Edward and Alice there with me. The chatter of the new girl has died down and I haven't been bothered by Mike for the rest of the week, so far so good I'd say. The only thing that concerns me is Vivian; I haven't seen her since my first day at Castle House. When I told Edward about it in 6th hour today he did that weird distant thing for the rest of the day. It's like he was trying to tune in on something. When we walked to the car he seemed to be patrolling the yard and he never moved even an inch away from me till Alice joined us.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

He didn't say a word he just gave her an uncomfortable stare.

Usually she'd say something witty or funny when he'd do this, but this time she just nodded and got in the car.

We sat in complete silence during our 15min car ride home. The only sound was the heater blowing and the tires racing on the pavement. At home Edward went straight to Carlisle's study and Alice rushed me upstairs to get out of our uniforms.

"So have you changed your mind? Are you coming with us?" Her voice was bubbling over with enthusiasm.

I shook my head no.

"Too bad, I guess you'll miss out on all the fun." She said and pranced off to her room.

There was a heavy knock on my door. "Bella we are leaving" Edward's voice was sad and worried all at the same time.

"I'll be right down." I called from my closet.

I walked out with my shirt halfway down when I noticed I wasn't the only one in the room. A blush of embarrassment covered my face.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." I could see a small smirk on his face as he turned away. "I um, just wanted to let you know we are leaving now."

"I better come down and say goodbye then." I felt sadness when I said that.

We walked side by side down the hall and on the stairs. I could feel a strange heat emitting from Edward I've never felt before. I was hoping he wasn't feeling the same thing from me.

"Now you're sure you won't join us Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I giggled before responding. "Positive. I have a load of homework and I still need to email Renee. It's really best that I stay here and get these things done."

Carlisle and Edward shared a brief look. "Well we are just a phone call away. If you need anything at all please call us. We will be back on Sunday."

He gave me a fatherly hug and kissed my forehead. Esme was next, and then Alice and Jasper. Emmett attacked me in a bear hug and Rose just nodded. Edward was actually fidgeting with his collar. I thought it was so cute. He gave me a quick hug and an even quicker peck on the cheek. Immediately my hand touched the spot where he kissed me. It was freezing but yet I felt warmth. I waved and they speed off down the driveway.

The house is abnormally quiet. Not the common quiet it usually is. I started with my homework getting it done in just a couple hours. I guess I didn't have as much as I thought I did. So I decided to check my email. I was sure Renee would have filled up my inbox by now. I was right she had sent me over thirty emails just today. My poor mom, this was just too hard on her.

"Hello?" a deep male voice I didn't recognize said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi is this the Swan residence?" I asked a bit confused.

"It is what do you want?" the guy said.

"Henry? What happened to your voice…you sound older." I knew it was him.

"Bells?! You like the new tone huh? It just started happening a couple weeks ago. I was pretty freaked at first. But the chicks dig it." Even his laugh was deeper.

"I hope you didn't say that with mom in the room. She tried to lock me in the house the first time I even said the word boy."

He laughed harder. "You're kidding right? Mom has become my personal secretary. She's got all the girls filed by hair style next to the phone. Anyways, how's England? You know I still think they should have sent me instead."

"That's cute, except for the tiny fact of you being from California not England." I teased him. "It's great I love it here."

"I am insanely jealous that you get to be there and I am stuck in Forks."

"But what about all the girls calling you, wouldn't you miss them?" I asked.

"You are crazy sis, why would I miss them when I could have hot British girls with accents call me. I'd be a superstar." I had to cut him off before he got carried away with himself.

"Excuse me? Mr. Superstar. Just to let you know most British girls think American boys are lame. Now before your head gets any bigger can I talk to mom?"

"I love you too sis! MOM!!!" he yelled right into the phone.

"What is it Henry? I am watching Days of Our Lives? Can't it wait another 30mins?" I could hear her clearly.

Henry was laughing again. "Sorry Bells mom's a little preoccupied at the moment can I take a message?"

"Bella? Oh honey you called? Henry why didn't you tell me it was your sister? Give me the phone! Hi sweetie!" She was out of breath.

"Bye Bells!" Henry yelled.

"Will you tell him I said bye?" I asked knowing my mom yanked the phone from his hands.

"She says bye and she loves you." She added that last bit.

"Sure she did." His voice was muffled in the distance.

"Mom you know he'll never believe I'd say that?" I giggled. "Sorry I interrupted Days. I forgot it was still so early there."

"It's alright honey. Your father got a TiVo and so now I can record all my shows. But enough about that…how are you? I miss you so much the house is so different with you gone."

She was doing it again, trying to make me want to come home. I can't let her win, not yet. "I'm doing great. Just getting used to school and everything."

She sighed a little in disappointment. "Oh that's good. How are your teachers I hope they are nice. I bet they are difficult to understand with their British accents and all."

"Actually I'm used to it now." I said a little too quickly.

"Oh right…I see." She sounded hurt.

"I miss you too mom. I really do." I felt suddenly sad.

She was quiet for a moment and I think I heard a small sniffle.

"Mom, are you there?" she is weeping now. "That's it I'm coming home I'll just tell Dr. Cullen I have to go home."

I was saying it but I didn't mean it. In fact my chest felt a slight rip at the very words. My mother stopped crying and I was afraid she'd jump at my offer.

"Bella you don't need to do that for me." She sniffed again. "I couldn't ask you to come now you just started school."

I knew I had to say it even though I didn't want to. "Really mom it's no problem at all. I can be on the next flight in the morning. I'm sure the Doctor wouldn't mind loaning me some money to pay for the changes on my ticket."

"Oh no sweetie" She paused, "we couldn't. Don't worry I am just having one of those days. You stay and finish the school year, we will see you soon."

Yes! "Are you sure mom?"

"Of course now I better let you go I have to start dinner. Tell the doctor and his family hello for us. I love you honey. Talk to you soon." She was rushing me this time.

"I love you too mom…I'll call you again this week." I am such a bad daughter.

We hung up and now I feel worse. How could I be so mean to her? She is the only mom I remember and what will I do when I know the truth? Will it change anything? Will I want to stay here or will I go home to the only place I know as home? I was killing my own mood and my stomach has been trying to tell me it's starving for the last hour.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was a bit eerie with no one here. There was a big note left on the fridge made out to me.

_Bella-_

_I have pre-made a few things for you they are all wrapped and labeled. I also bought some of your favorite snacks and things so don't be shy, have whatever you want._

_See you soon,_

_Esme_

_(P.S. We miss you already!)_

It's funny I missed them too.

I warmed up a meat pie and mixed some greens for a salad. I sat at the table and poured myself a cup of tea. Eating alone was an everyday occurrence for me but knowing I was alone was too much to handle. I grabbed my food and went into the library.

I read until the sun began to creep into through the window panes. I made sure the fire was out and dragged my tired body to its bed. My plans for the day consisted of sleeping till 2pm, eating, taking a nap at 3pm, and watching movies on the boob tube.

I browsed through hundreds of channels not finding one thing to watch. It was unlike me to watch TV anyways, but I needed it tonight for the distraction. One of my favorite movies was playing on HBO in 20min. I switched channels and went to make some popcorn.

"Burr…its cold in here." I was speaking out loud.

I looked around trying to find the source of the cold when a loud crashing noise came from the fridge.

I screamed so loud I scared myself. I picked up the rolling pin from the counter and stepped slowly towards the fridge. I was terrified I wanted to call them and tell them to come home.

Another crash and milk was spilling all over the floor. I held in my scream this time. I reached for the fridge door and swung it stepping back and raising the pin over my head.

"AHHH!" I screamed like a fool.

It was just a cat. I must have left the fridge open and the cat got in. He was on the ground lapping up the spilt milk.

Tears were running down my cheeks. I was so happy to see the little cat and not some crazy person breaking in. I cleaned up the mess and popped the corn.

"Perfect!" I said to the cat. I decided I'd let him stay the night so I could have some companionship.

I pulled the cashmere throw over myself and the cat curled up on a pillow beside me. We both snuggled up and watched Interview with a Vampire.

I began talking to the cat. It's funny how people do that, like they can understand what you're saying. I didn't care at this point I just needed someone to listen.

"Oh this is a good part. Brad Pitt is so cute…he would make a great vampire, don't you think?"

The cat just stared at me like I was losing it. I laughed and pet his back. He had strange eyes a deep shade of burgundy. He stared back at me and I felt an odd unease. I brushed it off as nerves and tried to watch the rest of the movie.

My eyes were fighting to stay open. I let out a big yawn and knew I'd be sleeping on the couch tonight. I pulled the cat up close to me and fell asleep.

Dreams filled my head with a blood sucking Brad Pitt were better than I expected. But then things started getting fuzzy.

"Bella" he called to me. "Bella my love…come to me"

I could hear him calling to me. But he didn't sound the same as before. He was looming over me from high above. I tried to focus on him. But I couldn't make out his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I could see him smiling, it was familiar. It was Edward's smile. I tried to get up and run to him but he kept moving farther away from me. I called out to him.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Please don't go. I want to stay here with you."

I still couldn't see him clearly. A thick mist began to fill the room. I didn't want to lose him I kept running towards him trying to get close.

"You are not ready…" he whispered in the distance.

"I am ready…please, Edward." I fell to my knees begging him.

"Bella" A strange voice called to me.

Confused I asked. "Edward"?

"Yes, it's me…come to me Bella. I will make you mine." He beckoned me.

I stood moving towards him. He was matching my pace, walking closer to me. And then I heard a cry from behind me.

"NO! Bella don't go! Don't listen to him; he wants to hurt you to take you away from here." The voice was panicked.

I tried to turn and see who was speaking. "I don't understand?"

No one was there, nothing, no Edward just me and an empty room. I fell to the floor in sobs.

The room was changing suddenly I was on a cold and wet street. It was dark the only light, a gas lamp, beamed from across the street. I lifted myself from the ground to get a better look around. This place was oddly familiar but I wouldn't know why. Rain began to pour and I was drenched to the bone in seconds. I quickly found a small covering and hide under the awning to get out of the rain.

'Please don't hurt me!" A woman's shrill voice was screaming.

I peeked out to see where it was coming from. There was a long alley way but I still couldn't see anything. Again the woman screamed. I was scared. This is only a dream Bella, wake up, I closed my eyes willing it to be.

"NO!"She yelled in agony. "Please take me not my Isabella!"

A man ran past me down the alley way. I peered out to see what was happening. Was he here to save the poor woman? _Please help her_. I cried internally.

I moved further down into the dark. The man was fighting the others off the crying woman. I inched even closer no one seemed to notice me. There was a lot of blood I could smell the rusty stench stronger with the rain.

One of the men let out a ferocious growl. "It's the vegetarian come to save a worthless soul."

The man was hovering over the woman's body trying to control her shivering form.

"This isn't your territory. You aren't supposed to feed here!" the man yelled his voice a sweet familiar sound.

One of the men lunged toward him but another held out a hand to stop him. "Felix! Let him have her, a taste would do him well. Besides she is done for now there is no turning back."

The three men laugh viciously and run into the shadows of the night. I move in closer, afraid to see the woman dead. I pray silently that he will be able to save her. He is speaking low and fast I can't make out a word. He lifts her limp form with ease and runs faster than I am able to. But somehow in this dark dream world I am matching his pace. He is frantic I can tell, he is confused and afraid. Part of me feels like part of him yearns for her. Something in her is calling him. I can feel the pull between them. I wonder if she is his lover or maybe a friend.

We are now running faster out of the city and into the cool country. The air is cleaner and the rain has begun to fade away. I am trying to see his face but he never looks up. He is determined and nothing seems to sway him. There is a light up ahead and he begins to slow. He's calling for someone but it's hazy I still can't make out his words.

The woman cries, her words I understand. "Please stop the burning. Don't let my baby burn!"

I am watching her closely now. She is pregnant, by the looks of it she is quite far along.

"Shh…I will try. You must fight it for me." His voice is scared and unsure.

The front door opens and he runs in calling again but this time I understand.

"Carlisle! Please I need you…Carlisle!" His voice is strained.

I step back having to brace myself against a wall. I look around frantically. I know this place this is the Cullen's house. I try to find the man's face. I can't see him where did he go? Everything is spinning. I can't focus I feel as if I am falling into light. And then I see him, leaning over me.

"Bella?" His voiced is alarmed. "Bella wake up!"

I reached for his glorious face. He is truly one of god's angels. "Edward?"

My favorite smile emerges on his face and he envelopes me in a tight embrace. I am sobbing again, this time into his white shirt. He doesn't move me. We just stay this way for a while. I'm not sure what is real and what is a dream, they seem so connected somehow. He is humming the lullaby I have learned to love. His breath in my face is an elixir. I feel dizzy…lost somehow like I am a child again.

He coos me again, "It's alright now love I have you…forever."

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Woohoo! Another chapter on the way…I felt a little rushed with this chapter but I felt it was time to get it out of the way. I know there is more to be explained and it will come don't you worry. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them…but I sure love pretending.

Chapter 8

"Wait for me!" I call out as I am running through the garden getting lost in the green labyrinth.

He slows down and flashes me a teasing smile. "Catch me if you can…"

My spirit is flying high. I have never felt so alive. This morning I woke with a renewed happiness as I opened my eyes and was surprised to find a beautiful arrangement of wild flowers strewn across my bed and continued to flow towards the door. I dressed quickly and followed the petal path through the house and now leading into the garden.

"Where are you?" I whisper.

A hushed voice answers my call, "I am here…just around the corner."

I catch a glimpse of his gorgeous messy hair twisting from the spring wind. He is playful today and I wonder what has changed. I pull up the leg of my pants and break out into a full run. I want to capture him and be enveloped in his strong arms once more. I am at the center where the fountain is bubbling with joy. It is stunning, I am speechless. Edward is sitting on a plaid blanket. He is smiling my favorite smile and his eyes are a dazzling gold. He pats the open space beside him and I move in closer.

"I thought we could enjoy the beautiful day and have a little picnic." He says.

I sit beside him, staring at his beauty. "Am I dreaming?" I ask.

He brushes a loose strand of hair from my face. "Did you feel that?"

Red stains my cheeks, "Yes" I breathe.

We lye about talking and laughing and for the first time we are completely open with each other. It feels so good to just talk, to share my hopes and dreams with someone like him. I never want this day to end I think to myself. Edward sits up and takes my hand in his.

"Bella I want to show you something. But first you must close your eyes until I tell you to open them. Ok?" He is nervous.

"Ok" I say.

I feel heat on my face. The clouds must have cleared the sky, the sun is shinning brightly I can see it through my lids. Edward is laughing and I want to open my eyes. I am about to but he stops me.

"Not yet Bella, I'm not ready." He laughs again.

I'm confused. "What are you doing exactly?"

"You'll see" is all he says.

"Can I open them now?" I ask, teasing him.

"No not yet." He says firmly.

I am moving and I almost scream. "What…where…Edward what are you doing? I am much too heavy for you to carry."

He's laughing I can feel his body shake beneath me. "Believe me I can handle it. Now just be still we are almost there."

I hold on tighter than necessary but he doesn't seem to mind. He has stopped and I assume we are here, wherever that may be. He sets me down on something hard. I lightly brush my hand over it. It's smooth like the granite bench by the fountain. Have we moved at all I wonder?

He sits next to me and clears his throat. "You can open your eyes now."

I am the nervous one now. Still not sure what is happening. I don't open my eyes I just sit listening to him breath.

"Bella are you alright?" He's anxious.

I nod my head and take a deep breath. _Open your eyes Bella how bad could it be? _I force my eyes open and I want to shut them again.

Edward is closer to me in an instant. "I'm sorry I thought you were ready. I'll take you back."

He lifts me in his arms again before I can refuse.

"No I don't want to go back yet." Unwanted tears kiss my cheeks. "Just give me a moment."

This time he sits back down with me on his lap. I feel like a small child in his arms. And I'm lost and afraid. He gently sweeps his hand through my hair and hums his lullaby.

"She has been here all this time?" I ask.

"Yes she has." He doesn't offer anything more.

My tears have dried and I move to stand. He lets me. I walk slowly towards my mother. I'm not sure what I should be feeling right now joy and sadness are calling me equally.

I lay a hand over her name and new tears begin to fall. I am sobbing and I feel like I may drown in my own sorrow.

Edward is at my side now hushing me with his kindness. "It's alright Bella, it's alright."

"She died giving birth to me didn't she?" I ask even though I already know.

He shakes his head and looks away. Memories flood me now, things I know I shouldn't remember I do. I can see it all that night in my dream, the alley, the rain and Edward.

I pull away from him. I don't understand. His eyes are knowing, he understands my dreams and he is the only one who can confirm them. Neither of us moves we are utterly silent.

I speak first, "You were there that night?"

He nods in confirmation. He tries to speak but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"But how…that is impossible you would have only been a baby."

He answers, "You know how Bella. You have seen it in your dreams."

I shake my head quickly not admitting to his truth. "No it can't be those are just dreams, nightmares."

His body tightens at my last word. But he stays. I stand to walk. I need to clear my mind, to figure this all out. I am pacing back and forth in front of my mother's lonely grave. My mind is a whirlwind of thoughts and images. I want to scream but something inside me already knows. It soothes my soul and allows me to breathe.

"Tell me" is all I can say. And he does.

"First I must tell you our secret." He says. "So that you may fully understand and then I shall tell you about your mother."

I nod so he will continue.

He tells me of his life in Chicago, and how he was taken ill during the Spanish influenza. He speaks of his parents and his mother meeting Carlisle in a hospital in the early 1900's. I listen intently, letting every detail sink in. I know he is telling the truth it rings in every word. He continues to speak of Carlisle's life here in London and what brought this turn of fate into his world. His eyes are kind when he comes to speak of Esme, now his mother, and of Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rose, his new family. I want to know more of their lives. But it is time he tells me of mine.

"I heard screams echoing in the Alley way" He stops.

I look up for him to go on.

He clears his throat again. "I could smell them, vampires."

"Like you?" I asked.

"No, not like me." he shakes his head. "Worse. Their feeding habits are different from ours. They were…"

He seems lost for words. Something I've never seen before.

"Your mother was screaming for her life, for yours. I couldn't just pass by and let them finish her."

I cringed at this, but wanted to hear more.

"She was bleeding badly and I didn't know she was pregnant until I held her in my arms. I tried to suck out the venom from her veins but I couldn't be sure I was getting it all so I took off running. I could still hear your small heart beat faster and faster. I never have run so fast before I wanted to save you both."

I nod again in understanding.

"I reached the house and called for Carlisle. He yelled orders out to all of us. I laid you and your mother on the kitchen table and stood back letting Carlisle do his work." He paused for a moment.

"Carlisle didn't have to say it I already knew I was too late. But I could still hear your heart. It was dim but still beating. I cried out that you were still alive that we had to save you. And he did."

All was quiet for a while. I knew these memories were hard for Edward and I didn't want to upset him. So I sat there in stillness until he was ready again.

He pulled something out of his pocket, a photograph. "This is you when you were a day old. Esme took this picture of you all dressed in white. It was the day we buried your mother."

"How did you know what to name me?" I asked.

He looked at me and I could see the sparkle return to his eyes. "She told me, in her mind. As I was running she was remembering her life and your father. He died of cancer just 6 months before and of the excitement of you, a new life. They were both so happy and couldn't wait to bring you into this world. She showed me the day that they chose your name and I made sure to honor that wish for her."

Again I begin to cry. I would never meet my family.

"Shh, Bella don't cry. Please don't cry." He tries to comfort me.

"Don't I have other relatives? I must…grandparents, cousins?" I feel panic.

He shakes his head no. "I'm sorry. We weren't able to find anyone and I promise we tried. We wanted you to have a normal life with a family who loved you. That's when we found the Swan's. "

"So you're saying you didn't love me? That I couldn't be a part of your family" My voice was rising in anger.

"No! Bella it wasn't that at all. We are vampires and it wasn't healthy for you to be around us." He was trying to fix it.

"But I am around you now and nothing has happened!" I screamed.

"You don't see do you? I am 17 and have been for almost 100 years. How could we have ever explained this to you?" he is frustrated with me. "And you can't say nothing has happened. Plenty has happened."

"Like you are now?" I ask. "I thought I wanted to know and now I wish I never did."

I didn't know where I was going but I ran. I needed to think, to let everything settle in my mind. Edward didn't come after me. And I never expected him to. I walked along the English countryside, hoping that I'd awake from this strange dream. But I knew I wouldn't. This isn't a dream at all it is my life.

It's getting dark and I don't want to worry Esme. So I head back for the house. All the lights are on, they are waiting for me. I open the door and walk into the front room. Carlisle and Esme are sitting on the settee; their faces hold an apologetic stare. I secretly wonder where Edward is. Hoping he doesn't hate me for running away.

Esme speaks. "Please have a seat dear."

I sit across from them on the sofa. I give them my best it's ok smile.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asks.

I nod a pathetic yes.

This time Esme is by my side in just the blink of an eye. "We are so sorry Bella."

I fall into her arms. She comforts me just like my mother would if she were here. She is rocking me back and forth soothing my nerves with each movement. Until I spot something out of the corner of my eye.

I reach for it and ask her to explain. "Is this Edward in this photo?"

She looks at Carlisle for some support before she answers. "Yes it is. You were inseparable. We knew if either of you were there the other was also. A little like now."

She smiled like a proud mother. I smiled back. And then it hit me the thought of us, he probably thought of me as a little sister and nothing more. And here I am wishing for more. Carlisle could read the shock in my eyes.

"Bella he has always cared for you and now it is only stronger. That night he brought you here. It created a bond like none of us have seen."

I open my mouth to question but before I can Edward enters the room with the answer slipping off his tongue.

"My venom runs through your bloodstream. We are forever bonded to each other. And now I fear you will regret the decision to know of your past." I have hurt him.

"I don't regret it." I whisper.

There is relief in the room I can feel it somehow. But I can also feel Edward's doubt. Carlisle and Esme leave me with a hug and Edward sits and waits.

"I may need a while to let things sink in." I say hoping he'll understand.

He nods and stands to leave.

"Edward" my heart lurches. "All I ask for is tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! If you are reading this, THANK YOU!! I have been busy with my life…in general. I hope I haven't lost any readers…I do value all your comments and feedback. Thanks for hanging in there!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the Twilight characters…but I love borrowing them…thanks Steph!

Chapter 9

Alone, that's how it always is…how I always seem to end up. But this time it was my choice. There was too much to think about and too much to understand. I needed this time; at least that's what I told myself. _Edward_, I thought and tears began to fall. I knew everything he told me was true. I could feel it like I said the words myself. So now I sit here in the garden surrounded by twinkling lights, alone.

Or so I thought…I heard the soft purr before I saw a familiar friend walk in. It was nice to have a little company even if it was just a stray cat. He purred and meowed and rubbed his body against my dangling hand. He was very cold something I didn't notice the first time we meet. But he seemed happy to see me and though my first instinct was to get up and return to the house. I decided to stay.

I spoke out loud letting the cat soak in all my worries and pain. He sat very attentive as I continued with my story. _Sadness…hurt…love…Edward_.

"So what do you think?" I asked him as I stroked his little back.

He purred low and almost violently. Then out of nowhere he jumped at me taking a nip at my hand.

"Ouch!" I yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

The cat circled around me a couple times more. His blood red eyes roving over me like I was his dinner. With every step he transformed bigger and more humanlike each time.

I made a run for it. Running in and out of the maze, I needed to get away from him and back to the house. Behind me a loud roar echoed through the maze.

"You think you could out run me?" the voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. I was too afraid to turn around so I just ran. "You are insignificant, just like your mother!"

He almost choked with laughter when I took off. "Go ahead princess…I'll give you a head start."

I ran harder and faster, I was frustrated at the tears drowning my eyes. I cried out just once, "Edward!", and then I fell into nothingness.



I couldn't see him I was afraid, my heart was beating too fast, even I could hear it. Something wet hit my face and I flinched. I slowly moved my hand to wipe it off. He was near me I could smell him.

"What do you want from me?" I cried, meaning it to sound braver than it did.

He laughed again his horrifying laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know what I'd do with you?"

The weight of his body crushed against me, a shallow breathe caught in my throat. Roughly his ice cold finger trailed down my neck and onto my shoulder. I shivered with fear and disgust creating goose bumps to rise on my skin. He chuckled wildly; it seemed to pleasure him the way horror soaked through me. His breath was sweet but not like Edwards, it was hinted with something bitter. His hands became gentle as he moved them across the curves of my abdomen. My stomach contracted at the frostiness of his touch. He passed slowly over my hips and onto the top of my thigh. I was screaming internally hoping Edward could hear me. _Edward please hear me…I need you._ With one swift movement he spread my thighs moving his hand up little by little…and then above me was a cold flash, a deep growl and a crashing noise like boulders colliding.

A sudden relief washed over me and my breathing slowed.

"Bella run!" His pained voice commanded. "Run!"

I did just that finally realizing I was keeping myself in the darkness, my eyes sealed shut in fear. Afraid of what I might see. I was at the entrance to the gardens when I saw Carlisle and Jasper running with unknown speed towards me. Tears were streaming down my face I couldn't catch my breath. I ran to Carlisle wrapping my arms around him tight.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me, holding me close, fatherly.

It felt a strange sense of déjà vu, but I answered him clearly. "I was alone by the fountain and then the cat came and I...I…I talked to it and it turned on me. It bit me and then it shifted into a man, or a...a...Vamp…" I couldn't finish it.

"A vampire" Jasper said it for me.

I nodded, "And I was crying for Edward…in my head and he came he could hear me."

I was panting out of breath. I felt Jasper's calming power overtake me, lulling me into a deep sleep. The last things I remembered was Alice appearing beside me and Edward's painful shriek in the distance.

_Is she going to be alright?_ It sounded like Alice but a little different a bit hazy. _I didn't see him coming Edward I am so sorry. I couldn't see him as a cat, how deceitful, how cunning. And poor Bella, she probably thought he was just a harmless stray._

I tried to move. But I was being weighed down by something heavy. _She's awake!_

"Oh course I'm awake." I said meeting Edward's worried eyes.

He shifted a bit taking some of his weight off me, all the while giving me a wary look.

"Are you alright?" I asked him looking him over.

He rolled his eyes, "I am fine Bella. I am not the one to worry about."

I misunderstood him, "did someone else get hurt. Oh no who was it? Jasper? Carlisle?"

This time he pulled me close forcing a laugh to stay down. "No Bella I meant you."

"Oh." I said feeling the blood rush my cheeks.

I relaxed in his arms. But then thoughts of last night's events flashed in my mind. I shook them out trying not to remember. But Edward spoke again this time his voice was wounded. _What have I done?_

Sadness filled his eyes; I reached out and gently touched his cheek. _I love you_, I thought to myself and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

His eyes lit up and I was confused as to why. But then he said all too clearly.

_You can hear my thoughts?_ He asked a brilliant smile replacing the frown.

I looked up again with a bit of confusion. "Don't be silly."

He grabbed either side of my face, holding it very still. "Look at me and watch carefully."

He was excited and it kind of scared me. I watched carefully, as he put it, but I didn't see anything unusual. And then he said something. _I love you too._ My heart jumped in my chest. I was watching but his mouth didn't move, he said it again. _I love you Bella_. I blushed severely and threw my arms around his neck recklessly.

He smiled his famously wicked smile. "You can hear me. I knew it."

"But how?" I asked baffled. "You heard me last night, when I called for you in my head."

He stiffened in my arms, pulled back slowly and nodded just once and I knew I was right. Bringing up last night brought back his strained expression. I reached out for him again stroking his arm tenderly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" I asked in a blur.



His mouth was silent but his mind wasn't. _I'm_ _sorry it's my fault, if we kept you safe like I promised this wouldn't happen, if I wasn't a monster…_

"You are not a monster and your talking in riddles again Edward I don't understand." I yelled.

He didn't look at me so I grabbed his perfect face and spoke slowly. "Edward, this isn't your fault. How could you blame yourself? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and my mother wouldn't have had a chance."

I was trembling, my hands quivering against his face. Tears filling my eyes again as I stared at his angelic face. He looked up, the light causing a little twinkle in his eye.

"Bella" he breathed "I know you believe that I am some kind of angel. But you're wrong, ever since that night your life has been in danger because of who I am. Because of how I feel for you and because _I love you_…"

He placed his hands on mine, moving them from his face. My heart sank knowing he was trying to push me away. He was trying not to love me.

"I will be right back" is all he said as he got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Alice entered almost at the exact moment Edward left. I knew she was here to watch me.

"So…" she said. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't really care." I pouted. "What day is it?"

Alice looked sad. "It's Monday. We could give you a makeover or go shopping."

I frowned at her ideas. I wasn't in the mood to be made over and I definitely didn't want to go shopping. "Wait did you say Monday?"

She nodded once.

"Crap! I have a test today I have to get ready!" I bolted off the bed, tearing off my clothes and jumping into the shower.

I heard Alice come in. It sounded like she was going through my closet. She was saying something but I wasn't paying any attention. I heard blue…school…and Edward.

"You know I didn't hear a thing you were saying?" I said as I wrapped a towel around my hair.

Alice knew better. "Here put this on." She threw some dark blue jeans and a cobalt blue sweater at me.



"Thanks" I replied taking the clothes hard in the face. "Shouldn't we be getting dressed for school?"

"Not today Bella and maybe not for the rest of the week." Her smile was sinister.

There was a strange silence as I dressed and brushed through my hair. Something I wanted to ask but was too afraid to know the truth. Alice knew this, how could she not her seeing the future and all.

"Will you ask me already?" she teased placing her hands on her hips.

I laughed nervously, knowing I didn't really have to ask for her to answer. "Why, you already know what I want?"

"Bella" her tone was careful "Edward doesn't want me to answer this question."

_What?_ I yelled in my head. "I am not a child anymore. It isn't his business who tells me or not!"

"It isn't like that Bella he just wants to be the one to talk to you about this and I agree with him." She gave out a tiny huff at the end letting me know this was end of discussion.

I didn't look at her I just walked to my bed and picked up a book. She returned my silence and walked out of the room.

_Patience…_is what slipped into my thoughts unwillingly. His voice in my head angered me. I knew he was right but I wasn't about to give in. I kept reading letting him hear my heated thoughts. _No! You are wrong!_

_Bella please… _he begged. But I was being too stubborn to listen. I wanted to know who attacked me last night and what happened to him.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

Nothing…silence…stillness. I read for a couple hours letting my temper subside. I walked out to the balcony letting the cool crispness of the morning wash through me. I stared at the fountain and the maze trying to see any disturbance but there wasn't any. Maybe it was a nightmare or just my crazed over active imagination. _Mother_…I thought…_Edward._

I heard in intake of breath from behind me and then before I could turn to see who it was, cold arms enveloped me.

"I love you" he whispered.

My heart beat with pure joy at his words. He meant it too I could hear the truth in every breath.

"Edward" I started "thank you."



He shifted me around so he could look into my eyes. They were dark today but that didn't change the effect they had on me. He captivated me and he knew it.

"Why are you thanking me, there is no need." He said blowing a sweet breath in my hair.

My skin reddened the longer he gazed at me, causing his crooked smile to lighten his face.

"If you didn't come last night I could have been…"He cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't" he softly pushed his finger against my lips.

I don't know why but I wanted to taste his skin in that moment. See if he tasted as good as he smelled. I thought it strange, not like me. I focused meeting his stare again, this time his eyes were lit up, mischievous.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I remembered our new shared connections.

I think if possible my whole body turned bright red. He took my hand in his the coldness of them seemed quite warm intertwined with mine. A sudden thrill ran through me, like the one I used to get watching movies. Moments like this quiet, romantic and heated. The question was would he really kiss me?


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, I know it has been forever. I am so sorry; life seems to just take over sometimes. Now that my Breaking Dawn party is over and I have finished the said book!! I am ready to get back to my little fanfic. Please enjoy…I know most of you expect to find out more about the mysterious vamp/cat and you will, but not till chapter 11. Sorry again! Please let me know what you think…it's always good to know if you should go on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…too bad!

Chapter 10

He kissed me! I squealed in utter delight, it was unlike anything I've ever experienced. His lips though firm felt soft and tingly against my own. He was careful but reckless at the same time. His mind mumbled something about first kisses and then moved on to not so bad, better than I thought. I opened my right eye, giving him a questionable glare. His lips moved beneath mine into a smile. My body lurched forward pushing him up against the railing. Our kiss deepened and my mind weaned out of control. Thoughts of Edward and I flashed by so fast I was left spinning. Edward's hands tightened around my waist pushing me back a bit, he stopped breathing and I froze.

"_Bella_!" his voice echoed in my head. He was winded, breathless.

I tried to focus on him but I could barely breathe myself. "What, what is it?" I panted.

His eyes remained tightly closed as he took long breaths blowing his sweet scent in my direction. I inhaled deeply it was like being in a candy store taking in all the sugary confections.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I didn't realize I was now the one with my eyes closed and a silly grin on my face. "I am fine…" I said a little embarrassed, still trying to regain my composure.

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me against his chest. "And I thought I was the dangerous one…"

I opened my mouth to respond but my stomach beat me to it, growling like a hungry bear. Edward chuckled lightly and gave me a little squeeze. An image rushed into his head of him feeding me. He washed it out quickly.

"Sounds like the human is hungry" he smiled.

I giggled and punched him right in the gut. His grip loosened and I took off running.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked but he already knew.

He was faster of course but I kept running, he was already at the bottom of the stairs when I fell into his arms. He breathed steadily beside me as I gasped for air, chanting in my mind _not fair…not fair._

_Shh my Bella, _he brushed a hair from my face. Next thing I knew I was being swept up and carried into the kitchen. Esme was making breakfast and humming a familiar lullaby. I noticed a little smile creep onto her face like a secret.

"Just in time, I could hear your stomach grumble from here." She cupped my cheek motherly.

"You have out done yourself again Esme, everything looks wonderful." I said quickly pecking her on the cheek.

Her hand rose to touch the spot and she looked as if she could cry. I could tell she was speaking to Edward secretly, he nodded and his eyes began to sparkle. He kissed her other cheek, whispered a thank you and sat down beside me.

"Eat up, I see you eyeing those waffles."

I stuffed a piece of waffle into my mouth it was delicious I thought my eyes would roll back into my head with happiness. I ate and he stared. It was a usual breakfast but this morning I felt different, kind of free, exposed but I didn't mind.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. A small frown placed on his lips.

I focused on him before answering. "You didn't hear me?" I said teasingly.

He shook his head like a little boy who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday.

"I was thinking about…about the openness I feel now, around you I mean. Like there are no secrets anymore, nothing to hide from each other."

He shook his head again, "That's not true. You can still keep things from me, you are now."

I imagined tears running down his glorious face and reached to wipe them away. He didn't move an inch as I touched his cheeks and then his eyes and his lips. _I love you Edward Cullen. I know now I always have, even as a tiny baby, growing into a small child and now as I become a woman. This is the life you have given me and I accept it completely._

He kissed the tears from my cheek. "I didn't know this was what I was offering you that day and I am happy to know that this is what I am rewarded with."



More tears left my eyes in pure happiness. I didn't know love made you feel like this. No wonder Renee and Charlie were always cuddled together.

"Are you finished?" he asked watching me stab the remaining bits of waffle. "I believe you have succeeded in killing it."

I giggled and got up to take my dishes to the sink. He trailed behind me with dishes I couldn't carry. "So what shall we do today?"

"Do we have to do something? Alice already asked and I just feel like being here with you…if you wouldn't mind." I said under my breath.

His eyes were burning into mine as he watched the blood stain my cheeks. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

He threw me over his shoulder and ran out the back door. "Close your eyes Bella and hold on."

Air swirled around us in a chaotic frenzy. A piece of my chocolate hair whipped me in the face. I opened my eyes for the first time trying to remove hair from my face. We were moving fast and I choked on a small nervous giggle. Edward smiled down at me and held me tighter to his chest. _Close your eyes sweet Bella, we are almost there_.

We were slowing and I could smell wild flowers and sweet grass. Edward stopped and set me gently down on a soft surface. "Are you okay to open your eyes?" he asked kindly.

Shaking my head yes I held the bridge of my nose and opened my right eye then my left. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was snowing the most beautiful cherry blossoms from the largest cherry tree I had ever seen. We talked for hours lying beneath the tree. I watched Edward's skin glisten when rays of sunshine would find their way through the clouds and branches. My fingers dusted against the millions of tiny diamonds that made up his body. I still was awed to be in his presence. It seemed as if time had left us and we were free to lie about without worry. It was silent and my mind was drifting thinking about last night's happenings.

He sat up abruptly. "I can't hear you anymore what are you thinking about?"

I looked at him numbly. This hearing each other's thoughts was still so new to me. I wasn't quite sure how to turn it on and off. "I'm sorry I still don't know how to control this."

He eyed my suspiciously and smiled. "Well I could teach you I guess, but I have a feeling you know more than you think. You always seem to block me when you are thinking of something you don't want me to hear."

"I don't know what you mean by that." I blushed anxiously.



He disappeared from my side quickly and before I knew it he was hovering over me with a wicked grin. "Oh I know you better than that Bella. Your mind is very guarded and I'm honored that you let me into your inner workings. But you block me anytime you get too serious." He moved back to my side sadly, "or when you want to keep me out."

I reached out and took his hand in mine. "Edward I promise I don't intentionally do it. I am still figuring this all out. I'd love for you to help me with this. I mean you are the only person I know with this ability."

"Let's start with this." He turned me around so I was leaning back against his chest. "Now listen very carefully."

"Allow yourself to be still, feel the calmness around you." _Open your mind Bella. Can you hear me inside?_

I listened as he told me, I heard my own thoughts clearly and then I heard his, just a tiny whisper. _Bella I love you, you are my life now. _

I waited a moment before I responded, _as you are mine._

I adjusted myself to look at him I wanted to see his eyes, they were completely sincere, a blazing onyx.

"You need to hunt don't you?" my voice barely a whisper.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'll be fine."

I sat up this time and held out my hand. "Let's go."

"What are you doing?" He chuckled sarcastically

I winked at him and began walking. "We are going to hunt" I said casually.

He moved swiftly then off the ground in seconds wrapping my wrists in his sturdy hands.

"Oh no you're not." He looked serious. "It is not something I want you to see."

"But…" he held a finger over my mouth to stop me.

"No Bella, I am fine I will go tomorrow." He tried to dazzle me with his eyes again.

I pulled out of his grasp. "You don't need to show me your tough side; I already know you're indestructible."

His jaw tightened and he wouldn't look me in the eye. He moved his right hand through his russet locks and breathed deeply. "I am not indestructible."



"Close enough." I retorted.

"No I am finding that harder and harder to believe with you around." He made to walk away and stood there frozen watching him.

I reached for him. Brushing a hand on his shoulder blade, "I am sorry Edward. I don't mean to push you, but you shouldn't suffer because of me. I don't want you making it harder on yourself for my benefit."

He relaxed a little and turned to look at me again. We both were silent not even allowing our thoughts to mingle.

"You are right." He said solemnly. "Will you stay with Alice then, until I come back then?"

I nodded hesitantly, knowing exactly what I was agreeing too. "Yes of course."

Alice was already calling my name as we walked up to the house, she busted through the front door. "Let the shopping begin!" she chimed like a small annoying bird.

"Alice!" Edward growled playfully.

"I know, I know…not too much. I promise Edward, we will only be out for a couple hours, how much could we possibly buy in that time?" She turned a winked at me.

_I am done for_, I passed quietly to Edward.

Alice growled now, "I heard that!" And she yanked me away.

* * *

Please review...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Whoa! I am on a roll…I keep hoping to wrap this up but the more I write the more chapters keep coming. I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for all your great reviews and comments.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer…what a pity.

Chapter 11

"Really Alice don't you think it's a bit much?" I whined as if it would help.

She ignored me and kept organizing my new clothes in my closet. I continued to lie on the floor exhausted from her tortuous shopping spree.

"Is this how you treat all your friends? Slowly killing them with clothes?" I waited still no response.

In fact I no longer heard anything from my closet not her rummaging through fabrics or her little humming she's been doing since we got back. "Alice, are you alright?"

Stillness…no answer. I sat up quickly, getting to my feet in no time at all. I dashed through my closet door, finding little Alice sitting on my chaise hunched over in a daze.

"Alice" I called again, trying not to sound alarmed. "Alice what's wrong please answer me"

Her eyes were glazed over it frightened me but I remember her special gift. I just didn't expect to see if first hand. I moved towards her again, not touching but just making sure she had a steady breath. She did, in and out her sweet breath moved. I watched her for a few more minutes getting more anxious by the minutes. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. Maybe Edward could hear me from a distance too. _Edward? Can you hear me?_

A tiny giggle came from above me. "Silly Bella he can't hear you from here."

I launched at her with all my weight, throwing my arms around her little frame. "Oh Alice I was so afraid."

She followed my lead and wrapped her arms around me. "It was nothing Bella really. I do that all the time."

I knew she had visions quite frequently but something in her voice wasn't completely truthful. I didn't push it I just hugged her again.

"Well I'll just finish putting these away. Why don't you get yourself something to eat? My brother wouldn't be very happy if I let you starve yourself."

She was pushing me out. She was certainly up to something. But I did as she suggested, my stomach wasn't going to protest.

I was reading a book in the library by the time Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett came home. They were talking animatedly when they came in. Emmett was teasing Edward about his hunting skills and Esme being a good mother was scolding Emmett. It was funny to listen to them bicker like a real family.

_Bella? _Edward called me.

"In the library" I said softly knowing he would hear me.

I didn't even hear the door open before he picked me up taking my seat and placing me on his lap.

"Happy are we?" I smirked at his silly grin. "I was right wasn't I?"

"Of course you were." He pulled me closer nestling his nose in my hair.

He inhaled deeply and I released a breath I forgot I was holding. His smiled widened and he gave me a little wink.

"So shopping wasn't all bad I see?"

I hit him on the shoulder and sat up quickly but not as fast as he pulled me back to him. "I have to say Alice has impeccable taste."

"It was unbearable. I really think she is trying to perfect death by shopping" he laughed loudly at that one.

So did Alice I could hear her syrupy cackle from here. But that did it.

"Alice!" Edward howled in frustration. He was out from under me in seconds. I didn't even notice the shift until I heard them yelling at each other two floors above me.

What in the world, I muttered to myself. I moved at my slow human pace closer and closer to the confrontation above.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" he glared at her.

She showed no emotion that his words touched her. "It isn't happening today is it?" she practically spit back.

"But it involves her Alice, you should have told me sooner." He was calming.

"There is no immediate danger Edward. Do you think I'd not tell you if there were? We have plenty of time to make a plan." Her voice was firm but apologetic.

Everyone was now in the hall staring at Edward and Alice's display. I could tell Carlisle was asking Edward a question and he replied with a small nod.

"What is it?"Esme whispered.

_What is going on?_ I asked Edward. He didn't respond. _Tell me _Ipleaded.

No one said anything. I couldn't stand the silence I needed to know. He said her that could only mean me.

"Alice."Carlisle broke the silence. "I think you should tell us all what you saw."

She looked at Edward again and shook his head slightly.

"Lord de Marcelles and his family are having a celebration and we will be invited." She sounded nervous.

"You were arguing about a party?" I asked clearly not comprehending.

Carlisle began pacing back and forth. It was making me nervous to see him this way usually he is so composed.

"We will have to go. It would be inappropriate to deny there invite."

A low growl came from beside me. "This is what they want. They know she is here now, that's why they sent Adrien."

I looked at him eyes wide. "Adrien?"

Edward took in a deep breath but Carlisle is the one who spoke. "Lord de Marcelles is a French lord he is an ancient and a very special one. The Volturi of Italy will be invited as well; they are the keepers or Royalty if you will, of our kind. They are the ancient protectors of our secret."

"Okay so why are we all so upset?" I still didn't get it.

"Because they know you are alive. It seems they have been watching us waiting for your possible return." He was angry and only with himself.

_I knew this was wrong._

He began ranting in his head.

I laid my hand on his and he calmed a little.

"Alice did you see anything we should worry ourselves with?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head, "no nothing premeditated. It seems they are curious to see Bella."

"They will kill her!" Edward was fuming again, "can you not see it? Adrien has already tried."

I froze at the memory…could it have been only yesterday? Carlisle put a hand on Edwards shoulder trying to settle his nerves. "My son I know you believe this but we cannot refuse to go. They will come here instead and we cannot allow them to come."

"We will accept and we will go prepared. Etienne and Aro are friends they will not mean to harm us or Bella." He sounded so sure of himself.

"Paris here we come!" said Emmett.

I didn't even realize he was there until he spoke. Rosalie punched him in the side and pulled him out of the room.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he shut the door to their room.

The tension in the hallway diffused as Carlisle and Alice talked quietly. I even felt different.

"Thank you Jasper." Edward said softly.

Jasper nodded and I gave him my best smile.

"Walk with me" Edward stated more than asked.

I took his hand and followed him into my room. He was still upset but trying to hide it from me. I didn't want to make it worse but I felt there was something I needed to know.

"These ancients, do they really want to hurt me?" I tried not to choke on my words.

He stared at me before answering. "I don't think the brothers want you dead. But Adrien seemed to. It doesn't mean we should expose you to danger, even if they are just merely curious."

"So we will be going to Paris?" my voice betrayed me with anticipation.

Edward eyed me mockingly. "You won't be as enthusiastic once we get there."

I was trying to choose my words carefully, but didn't want to sound scared. "Adrien was there that night wasn't he?"

"He _was_ one of them yes." His temper was rising again.

Goose bumps rose on my arm. It was the first time I felt a chill like that from Edward.

"But how could he change like that? Into a cat I mean."

"It's his gift. He can shift into any animal. He must have chosen a cat so not to frighten you." He contemplated, "it worked well enough. He was able to get near you."

"I am so stupid. Why didn't I suspect something? I'd never seen a cat around here until that weekend."

He laughed out loud. It took me by surprise. "You wouldn't have known. That's the beauty of his little game. He is the nephew of Lord de Marcelles, which makes him practically untouchable."

"Did you kill him?" I was afraid of the answer.

He was quiet again not meeting my stare. He breathed in once and turned to me, taking my hands in his. "I injured him badly but he got away. But when I see him again I will end this."

His harshness made it hard to hear him say this; he looked at me seeing the horror in my eyes.

"See this makes me a monster Bella, this is why I sent you away" he let go of me.

I reached out for him but he wouldn't face me.

"I need to talk with Carlisle. I can send Alice if that will make you feel safe." His voice was cold.

"No I'll be fine." I coughed out in a whisper.

I didn't have too much to do, but sit and think about what I had done wrong. I knew Edward was stressed enough without me interrupting him now so I decided to return to the library. It was still warm from the earlier fire and I huddled quite comfortably into the brocade sofa.

I was lost in time, my vision blurred by the words on the page. It was very dark outside I must have been in here for a few hours at least. The house was still again and only the soft trace of Edward's playing lingered in the halls.

He was playing a new song tonight one of heartbreak and sorrow. It was hard to listen I felt tears spill from my eyes.

When I approached he lifted his head and smiled. But to my disappointment it didn't reach his eyes. He moved over slightly and I took that as my queue to sit down. I rested my head on his cold shoulder and he continued to play.

_Why are you so sad?_ I thought. Not wanting to intrude with spoken words.

His arm wrapped around me pulling me closer. _I'm not sad just worried. I only have you back now… I don't want to loose you again._

It was my turn to crush myself against him, holding on as tight as I could. My heart thudded faster and I couldn't bare the thought of being away from him now. _You won't_…_ever._

* * *

The weeks and months went on as normal no more visitors and not even the now expected invitation. I thought it a bit strange that it hadn't arrived yet. But I wasn't really sure how Alice's gift worked. No one talked about it they just went on living their charade.

This morning was gloomy both inside and out. It was just another Thursday here but in America it would soon be Thanksgiving. I tried not to think of my family at home getting ready for the festivities of the day. I blocked out Renee in the kitchen burning another turkey and Charlie in his hideous holiday sweater showing Henry how to make a cornucopia. I did wonder if anything would be different without me there or would life just continue without me.

"Bella are you alright?" his velvet voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I looked up from my lunch and met his stare with my own. "Yes I am fine, just thinking of Renee and Charlie."

His expression saddened a bit as he held my gaze. "Well you should give them a call after school today. I'm sure they'd be happy to hear from you."

The thought of talking to my family made me smile. "I was planning on it."

"You won't need to Renee has been calculating the time you get off from school. She is going to call you as soon as the bell rings." Alice's grin was luminous.

I floated through the day on a high just knowing Renee was thinking of me. It made everything feel right. Just like Alice said my cell phone rang in time with the last bell.

"Hi mom!" I answered beaming from ear to ear.

I caught her off guard a bit. "Oh hi honey, how did you know it was me?"

I laughed a little trying to fight back the tears. "I have your number programmed into my phone remember?"

"Right, you kids and your technology, Henry just showed me how to use the DVR to tape two of my shows at once."

"Record mom! You don't tape it…" Henry yelled in the background "Hi sis!"

"Hi!" I sputtered out, my throat constricting a little.

A cold hand rested on my waist and I relaxed immediately. I smiled up at Edward letting him know I was thankful.

"So honey what are your plans for the holidays?" she sounded hopeful "or are you spending it with the Cullen's? Oh just imagine a beautiful snowy Christmas in England."

I didn't have an answer, I truthfully hadn't thought about it in a while. I looked at Edward expectantly, hoping he'd have an answer for me.

His eyes dazzled me for a moment I had to shake my head to think clearly again. Great he is no help.

"Bella honey, are you still there?" Renée's voice held a tiny bit of alarm.

Edward motioned for me to speak. "Oh yes sorry mom I was just grabbing something from my locker. What did you say?"

She sighed, "Oh nothing that can't wait till later."

"Is that my Bella?" I could hear Charlie say from the TV room.

"Yes it's the one and only. I'm handing you off to your father sweetie but don't let him hang up I want to talk to you some more."

"I promise." I said trying to hold it together "hi dad!"

"Bells it's so good to hear your voice. How are you? How is it there?"

"I am doing fine, it's a bit gloomy here right now, not much difference from Forks." I took a deep breath. "How are you? Have you been fishing much?"

"Oh I'm good you know me, as long as I stay out of your mother's way things are always good. She hasn't let me go fishing once this week! We have been cleaning and unpacking all the Christmas stuff. Once its midnight here, it's Christmas for your mom!" He chuckled lightly.

I laughed too remembering past holidays in our home. "Well I'm glad she is keeping you busy."

"Me too sweetheart." He was uncomfortable I could tell, we didn't usually talk this way. "Well I guess I should get to work Billy and the kids are coming over for supper. I love you kid."

I practically lost it then, hearing Charlie get choked up. "I love you too, dad."

"Well here's your mother again. Good talking to you."

Edward let Alice drive home so he could sit next to me in the back seat. Just incase I had a melt down. He gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"Henry put down that controller and talk to your sister." Renee was making sure I got to speak to everyone.

"Its fine mom" she didn't answer.

"So are you doing anything special for tonight? I mean I know they don't celebrate thanksgiving but you do." She said it like I should demand it.

"I'm not really worried about eating turkey mom, besides I have a ton of homework to get done." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

She was quiet for a moment and I thought I could hear her crying. "Mom, are you okay…please don't cry I miss you too."

She sniffled, "I know it's just been so different with you gone. I am the only female here and your father and your brother don't get me at all, not like you do."

_Here it comes_, I thought. Edward chuckled at my side. I flashed him a warning look and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry honey I know it's hard on you too." She paused before she continued. "I was meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" I answered.

"Well I am so happy to see all the photos your have sent me. It looks like you are having a wonderful time" another pause.

_What is she getting at?_ Edward shrugged and Alice just giggled. I threw my shoe at her head. She ducked before it got near her.

"Well I was wondering…" _spit it out already! _"You seem to spend a lot of time with one of the boys; I mean he is in quite a few of your pictures."

I huffed loudly, "mom!"

"Now listen honey I am only saying it just seems like he is always with you, and I just want to know that you are being properly supervised." Her voice raised in octave.

Edward kissed my cheek and it caused me to loose concentration.

"Mom I am fine and yes Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are fine examples of chaperones!" I was angry now.

"Bella you know I didn't mean to imply that you need a chaperone I am just saying he is quite a handsome young man and even in these photos I can see the way he looks at you." She was loosing steam. "I just want you to be careful, that's all. You are still young and I know what boys like him can do."

_And just what would that be?? _Edward chuckled in my mind.

"Are you done now?" I snapped at her.

She coughed and I could tell I had hurt her. "Yes I believe I am."

"Mom, I'm so…."

"No honey. I deserve that." She cleared her throat again. "Well I guess I should get going. I have a lot to do before the Blacks get here."

"I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have been so cold." I smirked at Edward a moment.

"I'm sorry to sweetie." She sniffled again, "I just love you so much."

"I know mom. I feel the same way."

* * *

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: These Characters aren't mine…I'm just stealing them!

Chapter 12

The invitation arrived on the following Friday. We were just coming home from school when I noticed a black envelope sitting on the front steps. I knew exactly what it was before getting to near it. Alice picked it up and handed it to Edward. He threw it on the table as we walked in.

I paused by the table staring at the invite. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"I already know what it says." He took my hand and I followed him down the hall.

Alice was beaming. "Oh this will be so much fun I can already see the perfect dress for Bella."

"Hmm let's see, red? Oh no…no I think a shade a blue or lavender." She was off running up the stairs still sputtering out colors and fabrics.

"What is she talking about?" I turned to ask Edward. He had a strange look on his face as he stared at me.

"Hello?" I yelled waving a hand in front of his face.

My favorite crooked smile appeared on his lips and he lifted me up into his arms. "Alice is just picking a dress for you to wear at the New Years Eve ball."

I blinked in confusion, "A what?"

He laughed and sat me down on the sofa. "One of the most influential vampire families the de Marcelles of Paris, are having their annual New Year's Eve ball. We have been asked to arrive two days after Christmas and they would like us to stay as their guest in their maison."

I gulped the excitement and fear. "So we are going to Paris…is it safe?"

He nodded yes, "of course we are going. Carlisle would never refuse an invitation from Etienne. I don't believe Adrien would try to harm you there, not with so many vampires present. After all it is his uncle who will be hosting us."

I found no comfort in his words. I just sighed and lay my head in his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair as he casually asked me. "What do you think of diamonds?"

I looked up suddenly, "Diamonds?"

"Not me, Alice. She is trying to match jewelry to your new gown." He smiled again.

"NO DIAMONDS!!" I yelled.

"Really Bella you are no fun." I could hear her pouting from upstairs.

Carlisle and Esme walked in just in time to hear my yelling. Another secret conversation passed through Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle smiled at me and took a seat next to Esme on the other couch.

"At least we will be home for Christmas." Esme said, pleased.

Carlisle looked lost in thought, I glanced at Edward to see if he was listening, he showed no sign of it but I am sure he was.

"It doesn't give us much time now. Christmas is only a few weeks away. It's a good thing you will all be on holiday in a week."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "I haven't talked to Renee about Christmas. I know she was hoping I'd be going home."

Edward stiffened beneath me.

"Well Bella of course we want you to stay with us for the holidays but if you'd like we can arrange for you to go back h… back to Forks." Esme's voice was soft. I tried not to notice her conscious effort not to say home.

I know they felt like this was my home and for the most part I did too. But I have another family I had to think of too.

"I think its best if I go home." I started.

I didn't think it possible but Edward froze even more.

I laid a firm hand on his chest. "What I mean is I think I should at least go home for a week, even if it isn't during Christmas. This may be the last time I see them…for a while." I tried not to let my fears control me.

Carlisle replied, "I think it's a very good idea. The Swans will be very happy to have you back even for a little while."

Edward didn't like the idea at all. He moved from under me very slowly and left the room. I wanted to go after him but Esme's hand stopped me.

"Its alright dear he is just going to miss you." She tried to comfort me.

I tried to smile warmly but my heart was already breaking. "Thank you." I said and stood to leave.

Carlisle made all the arrangements for my flights. I was to leave in three days when winter holiday began. Edward has been distant again, something I wish he wouldn't do. But if he wants us both to suffer I'll not bother him again. Alice insisted on helping me pack making sure I had enough winter clothing. Even with my constant reassurance that I know how cold it can get in Forks. I have lived there most of my life, didn't change her obsessions with packing for me.

"Now remember Bella you should only wear your blue UGGs with your light blue Marc Jacobs jacket and please don't get the red pea coat dirty while flying. I want you to make a good impression on your family once you get there." Her silky voice demanded.

I stared at her in disbelief. "I don't think my parents care if I show up in a garbage sack as long as it is me."

She waved me off like I wasn't making sense.

"Do you think he will be mad at me forever?" I asked her shyly.

This time she made eye contact. "Don't be daft Bella. He loves you he isn't even mad at you, he is mad at himself."

"What…but why? He didn't do anything wrong." I whined.

"And either did you so stop moping. He will come around don't worry. Or I'll have to make him." She made a fist in the air.

I hugged her fiercely and she returned the hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"It won't be long Bella…but I'll miss you too." She said back.

There was no question or argument, Edward would be the one to take me to the airport. He stood outside leaning against his silver Volvo waiting for me to make my goodbyes. Being the only human I tried my best to keep the tears from falling. Once in the car I couldn't hold back anymore. I thanked Alice silently for my new large sunglasses and cried mutely out the window. I heard Edward take in a breath but he didn't move to comfort me. We rode most of the way listening to his compilations on his ipod, not saying a single word.

I wasn't surprised to see the stares we were getting from both men and women as we walked through the airport. Edward was striking the epitome of a Greek god. The girl at the counter talked directly to him choosing to pretend I didn't exist.

"How can I help you?" she asked using her best impersonation of Angelina Jolie.

Edward didn't notice, "Yes we'd like to check in." he handed her my id and ticket.

She reached out and brushed her hand against his. He pulled away quickly.

"Right…um" she took a breath "JFK and then onto Seattle. Oh no, what horrible seats. It looks like we can rearrange your seating if you'd like. It won't be together but…"

"No thank you." He replied coldly.

Did she just say seats?

I spoke up this time pushing myself in front of Edward. "My seat is fine thank you. I'd like to check this bag in."

His arm was around my waste in a flash. "What my girlfriend means is we'd like to check 3 bags."

I stared at him my mouth wide open in astonishment. He put his finger under my chin and closed my mouth shut planting a soft but urgent kiss on my lips. I swayed a little under his charms.

He steadied me and spoke to the girl again. "Thank you for your assistance. Which gate are we leaving from?"

She blinked a few times coming back to reality. "Um…let's see. Oh there it is gate C-31."

He grabbed our boarding passes and pulled me along.

"You're coming with me!" I squeaked with delight.

His crooked smile flooded his face and I was so happy to see it again. "I wasn't sure until now. Alice took the liberty of packing my things" he said with a wink, "and she had Carlisle buy an extra refundable ticket just in case."

I was beaming for the first time this week. "I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

I reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him and he leaned down to meet me.

My blissful mood carried on throughout the flight. I hardly even noticed the two flirtatious flight attendants shamelessly making passes at Edward. I didn't even care. He is mine and I wasn't a bit worried about their trivial advances. It also helped that he made it quite clear he wasn't noticing either. His hand never left mine. We talked for most of the trip something I had missed from his days of silence. I couldn't wait to show him my home town, all until I realized one thing. What was I going to tell my parents?

I started to hyperventilate. I let go of his hand and leaned over my knees searching for the little bag most airlines kept in the seat. "Where is it?" I screamed.

Edward suddenly alarmed bent down beside me, "what is it. Bella are you okay?"

"No!" I squealed. "I need to find the bag I can't breathe."

He handed me the little white bag from his seat. "Here use mine." He pulled me back up and cradled me in his arms. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to trick it out of you?"

I shook my head slowly letting him know I could hear him. I took a few quick breaths in the bag, mimicking a pregnant woman. I figured if it works for them why not me.

He ran the back of his hand down my cheeks helping to cool me. "Bella is this about me coming with you?"

I looked up into his big golden eyes. "Yes."

He held me tighter and chuckled in my ear. "Don't worry they already know."

I was choking no air was coming out. He patted my back lightly and handed me a water bottle from his bag. I took a big swig, most of it spilling down my shirt.

"Thanks" I sputtered.

It was late morning when we landed in New York. By that time Edward had explained everything to me. Carlisle called my parents and asked if it would be alright if his son could accompany me home.

"You see our Edward has been accepted to Stanford, Berkley and the UW. We have arranged for him to visit a couple of these schools during holiday. So that Bella doesn't have to travel alone we ask if you could watch over him for a few days." Carlisle's voice was pure and honest.

My mother had no chance against him. She stuttered the answer he wanted. "Why of course Dr. Cullen. We'd be happy to have him here. You did say it was just a few days right?"

He sighed with happy relief. "Thank you so much Renee, this means so much to us. Edward will be flying in with Bella but he leaves for California the next evening. He will be back in Seattle on Thursday just a few days before they both return home."

I wasn't sure if my mom caught that last remark but I did. Carlisle was letting her know politely that I would be returning to England.

Our flight to Seattle was shorter than I expected. Even though everything was already worked out I knew Renee. I fully anticipated a repeat of our phone call on Thanksgiving. But this time I couldn't hide in another country.

Edward held my hand as we walked through the airport. I was thankful for the new security laws, allowing me a few more moments alone with him. I let go of his hand as we turned the corner and entered the baggage claim area. I knew my family would be standing right at the entrance.

"Bella!" my mother yelled, running towards me.

She hugged me so tight I had to force myself to breath. Charlie was right besides her joining in on the reunion. The only person missing was Henry.

"Mom…dad, it's so good to see you." I said.

"Oh honey" she squealed pushing me away from her but still holding tight. "Let me look at you."

I looked at Edward for help. He flashed me a little wink, I blushed.

"You must think we have no manners at all." Renee said offering a hand. "I'm Renee, you must be Edward."

He had put on his gloves trying not to freeze my parents at first touch. "It is a pleasure to meet you Renee." His voice was creamy I knew he was dazzling my mom.

Her eyes widened at the sound of it and I could see her losing herself in his eyes. My dad cleared his throat and Renee let go of Edward's hand.

"Oh my…well yes um." She stuttered.

Charlie stepped forward, "I'm Charlie, Bella's dad."

There was a strong sound of authority in his greeting and I giggled a little.

"Nice to meet you sir" Edward was on his best behavior.

Charlie and Edward went to get our bags. I was hoping this would wait till later but I could feel Renee tugging at my sleeve.

"We will get the car and meet you around front." She said speaking to Charlie.

Edward gave me his best smile as I was being dragged along the moving sidewalk. Renee waited till we got to the car before she said anything. We both got in and looked forward and then she began.

"So Edward seems very nice." she said.

I couldn't tell if she was commenting or questioning. I kept looking forward afraid if I looked at her I'd melt. "He is very nice."

"He seems very mature for his age." she said. "I think you told me he went to school with you right?"

"Yeah he and Alice are seniors too. The others have already graduated." I explained.

"Well that's nice. At least you have someone your own age in the house. Are the others going to college?" Her voice held steady.

"Well Emmett is working with Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen for a year and I think he will start at a trade school after that. He is really good with his hands, surprising since he is so big. And Jasper is studying at Oxford University; he is going to be a lawyer. Rosalie is into automotive restoration and remodeling." I answered like I had rehearsed it.

She seemed impressed, "and what is it Edward will be studying?"

I answered proudly, maybe a little too much. "He is going to be a Doctor like his father."

"Well that is something isn't it?" she pondered. "Do you like him Bella?"

I looked at her this time practically suffocating on her forwardness. "Of course I do mom he is a good friend."

The word friend seemed to ease her worries a little but she knew me better.

"Does he have a girlfriend? He is very handsome I wouldn't be surprised if he had several" she peeked at me through the corner of her eye.

"Mom!" I sounded appalled. "I don't think its any of your business."

She didn't say anything else she just gave me her evil mom eye. We pulled up to the curb then and I was already opening the door to get out.

_Why didn't you tell her?_ Edward questioned me. I glared at him and took my bag forcefully.

"I've got this." I spit out.

He released it and grabbed the other two bags. _I was only kidding Bella_.

I gave him a quick smile. _I know, I'm sorry, can you hear our conversation? I'm sure she is repeating it in her head now. She was digging and it was driving me crazy._

We both headed for the back seat but my mom beat us to it.

"Edward why don't you sit up front with me let the women catch up." Charlie was being a little too nice.

_Oh goodie!_

_I love you Bella…_Edward's thought drifted into my mind.

I sighed deeply. _I love you too._

The ride home was uneventful. Charlie made small talk with Edward and I ignored my mom all together. I knew I was being childish but I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

We were just outside of Forks when she started in again. "Oh Bella honey I forgot to tell you. Jacob and Billy are coming over tomorrow for a welcome home dinner. I hope you don't mind I know how you hate big to dos."

I cringed, "Oh no that's fine it will be nice to see the Blacks while I'm here."

"Is that where Henry is? Getting things ready?" my voice was back to normal.

"Don't even get me started with your brother. I left him home cleaning his room up for Edward." She smiled happily. I could tell she was thinking that Henry would be a good watch dog and keep any unwanted room visits from happening.

"I hope my being here isn't an inconvenience Mrs. Swan." His voice was silky again.

She didn't make eye contact this time, trying to avoid temporary hypnosis. "Don't even mention it. We are so happy to have you. It's good to know my daughter is in good company."

He was going to say something so I interrupted. "Oh my gosh is that Henry?" I pointed at the tall boy in my front yard.

I opened the door before Charlie made a complete stop. "Henry!"

"Bells…is it you, your finally home!" he picked me up easily.

"What have you been eating…steroids?" He tackled me to the ground and I busted out laughing.

I heard mom walking up behind me. "Henry, leave your sister alone. You are going to make her sick."

"I'm fine." I said catching my breath.

He stood and leant me a hand. "It's called a growth spurt sis, something you wouldn't know about."

"Very funny!" I said stealing his baseball cap and running into the house.

Everything was exactly the same as it was when I left, all except for the freshly hung Christmas décor.

Edward ruffled my hair with his breath, "aren't you going to introduce me."

He said it so low only I could hear him.

"Henry I'd like you to meet Edward" I smiled as my brother shook his hand civilly. "And Edward this is my little brother Henry."

"Hey, well I guess you are bunking with me for a few nights. I hope you don't mind the mess." Henry dodged a hit from a wet dish towel.

Renee marched up the stairs mumbling under her breath.

"So Eddie, tell me about the girls in England" Henry started.

I gave him a swift whack up side the head. "His name is Edward not Eddie. Will you please act like we were raised by the same parents?"

"Hmph, your home not even 5 minutes and its like you never left." He smirked at me.

I took Edward on the 3 minute tour of my small home, ending it in my room. "Well this is it home sweet home."

"Its nice, cozy, just like I thought it would be." He took my hand in his.

His touch sent shivers through my body creating tiny goose bumps. "I'm glad you are here with me."

He let go of my hand quickly. He was suddenly sitting in the chair at my desk.

"Honey?" my mom knocked once before entering. "I heated up some left over lasagna if you are hungry. I know how the food on the plane can be."

"Thanks mom…it smells great from here." I hoped my voice wasn't shaking.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Oh I am good. I had way too many peanuts." He replied.

Renee gave Edward a courtesy laugh. "I have done that before. Well it's downstairs if you change your mind. Do you need help finding your room?"

"Mother" I said gritting my teeth. "I think he knows where it is. We will both be down in a minute."

She hesitated at the door a moment but left without another word and without closing the door.

"I'm sorry about that." I began apologizing.

He was at my side again, his crooked smile beaming brightly. "She is just worried about you. She is afraid you are turning into a woman right before her very eyes."

"Yep and she thinks you are the one causing the change." I huffed.

He chuckled and pulled me up off the bed. "Let's go downstairs before she sends up your father."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

And another chapter is done…I can't seem to finish this story but I know I only have a few more chapters left. Happy reading…thanks for all your great comments and reviews.

Disclaimer: I am only allowed to borrow these characters and I am so grateful to SM for dreaming them up. Also I hope she finishes MS because it is fabulous so far…

Chapter 13

"I'll get it", yelled Renee as she danced to get the door.

Earlier that morning she was in a hurried frenzy. You'd think we were entertaining for the President of the United States the way Renee was carrying on. Conveniently she kept me and Edward at a safe distance from each other. "Edward dear, do you mind going to the store with Henry? He might need an extra hand."

She smiled at him but I knew he could see through her. "Of course I'd be happy to lend a hand".

"Thank you." She said turning to smirk at me. "Bella, I'm going to need you here in the kitchen all day."

I wasn't so pleasant, "whatever".

She managed very well at keeping us all occupied. After Henry and Edward got back she started in on them. _Will you rake the yard? Put up these lights, vacuum the front room, clean the toilets_…it was an endless cycle.

But as soon as the door bell rang, it was as if Renee the slave driver disappeared.

"Oh these are beautiful Jacob." She said loud enough I'm sure the next town could hear her. "I'm sure Bella will love these flowers."

Her voice lowered as she welcomed Billy and the others. It sounded like the Clearwater's came as well. Up in my room I sorted through the mess of too tight outfits Alice had packed for me. I slipped on a Venetian blue cowl neck sweater dress and some black leggings. It hugged my body but at least I felt covered. I brushed through my hair and assessed the damage in the mirror.

_Are you okay?_ A soft voice chimed in my head. I looked up at him and gave him a nod. My eyes widened noticing for the first time that he had changed into some dark jeans and a black v-neck sweater. He looked delicious; I smiled at him as he walked towards me.

"You look beautiful." He breathed in my hair.

I moved my body closer to his, "you stole my exact words".

_Cough, cough _came from the doorway. "Mom wants us downstairs".

Edward moved to the side of me and Henry let out a startled gasp. "My god Bella when did you start dressing like that?"

I looked at him and then Edward "Is it too much?"

"No it's just not you…well not the, you that used to live here. Dad's gonna flip, out comes his shot gun." He chuckled down the stairs.

Edward took my hand and led me downstairs. "You look amazing in that dress. Remind me to thank Alice when we get back." His eyes were sparkling with pleasure. "And the shot guns already out. It was the first thing Charlie thought about when we came around the corner to baggage claim."

I gave his hand a warm squeeze and he returned it with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this." I said releasing his hand.

I couldn't believe how many people fit in our little home. Jacob and a couple of guys I recognized from La Push were crowding the only sofa. Henry walked over to them and added himself to the mix. Billy was there next to the fireplace and the Clearwater's where sitting next to him on chairs from our kitchen. A few familiar faces joined the group they looked like Charlie's friends and their wives from the station.

A low whistle came from the sofa and in an instant all eyes were on us. I blushed at the sudden attention; instinctively I reached for Edward's hand. He took my arm and guided me the rest of the way.

"Oh hi honey…wow, who dressed you?" Renee asked in awe.

I choked on a nervous laugh. "Mom I can dress myself…but Alice did pick out all my clothes."

"Well I think Alice and I would make great friends." She said appraising my wardrobe.

She didn't even notice Edward until she tried to remove him from my side. "And Edward I must say I didn't think you could get any handsomer, boy was I wrong."

He just smiled and let Renee lead me into the center of the room.

Jacob was the first to greet me. "Gees, Bells I didn't even recognize you. You look real pretty."

"Thanks, its good to see you to." I gave him a sisterly hug.

I turned to introduce Edward but he wasn't in the room. I got nervous, _where did he go_. I thought.

_I'm here _he came and stood by me. "Oh there you are." I tugged on his sleeve. "Jacob I want you to meet my…my Edward." I cursed myself internally.

Edward held out a hand but Jacob didn't "nice to meet you."

"Yea" Jacob looked at him and then me. His brows furrowed in question.

Renee moved in saving me from further awkwardness. "Edward I'd like you to meet our good friends. This is Billy Black and Harry and Sue Clearwater."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he politely shook each of their hands.

Besides the strange tension between Jacob and Edward, the evening was very enjoyable. I didn't realize how good it would feel being around my old friends. Edward kept space between us, enough that Renee wouldn't freak out about. I on the other hand seemed to gravitate towards him and he would send a little reminder to me every once and a while.

_Bella you should mingle a little more Renee is getting anxious again_. I would, but not without letting Renee suffer a little.

Henry and a couple of the other guys talked with Edward enthusiastically. They tried to mimic his accent, so they could try it out on the ladies. Jacob was making his way towards me.

"Hey, you wanna get some fresh air?" he asked.

I eyed him suspiciously, "sure."

I ran upstairs to put on my boots and grab my coat. Jacob was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. I searched around for Edward when I found him he was deeply involved in a game on the wii with the guys. He didn't look in my direction but I noticed a little smile on his lips. _Be safe_.

_I will…_

Jacob held the door open for me and walked out into the bitter cold. "Burr...its freezing out here."

He took it as his queue to wrap an arm around my shoulders. I laughed internally but didn't ask him to remove it. We walked around the driveway a little and down the street towards the opening of forest.

"So how have you been? How's uh…oh my gosh this is so embarrassing. I can't remember her name." I flushed with humiliation.

His hand tightened on my shoulder faintly. I wondered briefly how I noticed it through the layers of down in my coat.

"She broke up with me a couple months ago." he said matter a fact. "She's seeing some new kid, I think he's from California or something, some doe eyed surfer."

I giggled a little at his description. "I'm sorry to hear that Jacob. I'm sure you'll find someone else. I mean you always have, right."

We walked back around to my drive and sat on the frozen front steps. The cold didn't seem to bother me in the slightest.

He eyed me impishly and took my hand in his. "I have been keeping my options open" he gave a dramatic pause. "I was hoping that you and…"

The door opened abruptly and Edward was coming out with my mom and Henry at his side. "It's a bummer man that you have to leave for a couple days. You just got here." I think Henry was pouting.

I stood up from the ice covered steps releasing Jacob's hand. "You're leaving already?" my voice quivered as I looked at him.

He stared at me with so much ferocity it could have melted snow. "I'll be back soon."

_Don't worry my love I am not going far._

Renee cut in before I could say more. "Oh look that must be your ride?"

A dark sedan pulled up in front of the house. "Yes that's me."

"Have a good time Edward, we'll see you in a few days" my mom hugged him and returned into the house.

Henry said his goodbye and gave Edward a funny handshake before turning in himself. Jacob didn't say a word but followed after Henry. Edward took my hand and I walked him towards the car.

"I feel so silly right now. I know you won't be gone long but it feels like too long." I couldn't say more or I'd start crying.

He lifted my chin so I was looking into his golden eyes. "Bella I know this is hard for you, believe me it is unbearable for me too. But I won't be too far away. If you need me just call me" he embraced me firmly. "I love you."

Tears were falling now, "I love you too." I hugged him back as tight as I could.

"You better go now Bella, your mom is watching us through the kitchen window and Jacob is getting pissed." He chuckled light heartedly. "You never told me I had competition."

I peeled myself away from him. "I knew she would watch."

"I'll call you in the morning, okay?" he asked tenderly.

I nodded and gave him my best pout. He smiled and kissed my forehead. The drivers' side door opened and out came a tall man dressed in a driver's suit. He grabbed Edward's things and placed them in the trunk.

"Sir" he said politely. "We should be leaving soon."

Edward hugged me again and then he was off driving way too fast down the icy roads.

I stood there for a few more minutes letting my sobs out into the wintry night. I tried to calm myself before I went back inside. I knew Renee would be watching but I didn't care. I heard the door open before she touched the knob. I thought this strange but didn't worry about it. She stepped slowly trying hard not to upset me. I felt her hand on my arm before it reached me and I let her hold me in the silent night.

"It's only a couple days honey." She said motherly. "I know it must feel like forever to you."

I didn't respond I just cried a little more. She didn't say another word.

"I guess we should go back inside." I said.

She squeezed me tighter, "if you're ready."

"Am I?" I stepped away from her so she could check for smudges.

"Perfect" she kissed my cheek and took my hand as we walked in to join the party.

The two days without Edward were dismal. I never imagined I could miss anyone as much as I missed him. Despite my parents best efforts I was practically comatose just sitting in front of the TV staring at nothing.

"I'm really worried Charlie." My mom whispered into the receiver. "I have never seen her like this…and over a boy. She doesn't want to do anything."

I'm sure he calmed and reassured her saying something like, it's just a crush Renee nothing to be worried about.

"I'm sure you're right, I just thought we'd get to have her back and maybe she'd want to stay. It just seems like Edward is the reason she doesn't want to come back home." She paused a moment, "oh honey it's the other line. I'll see you soon."

"Hello?" She said as a question.

It was quiet on her end for a few minutes. I could feel her staring at me now. So I turned to look at her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll let her know you're on the way." She sounded too happy.

She hung up and walked towards me, her smile was too amused it made me nervous. "What" I blurted out.

She rocked back on her right heel a bit, taken back by my tone. "Bella honey" she touched my knee as she sat beside me. "That was Jacob, he is on his way up thought maybe you'd like to go into Port Angeles for a movie or something. Isn't it nice of him?"

I stood abruptly, "Tell him I'm not feeling well" and I walked up to my room.

She followed right behind me. I knew she wouldn't listen to me. "You are going whether you like it or not. He is your friend and you owe him some respect. If you won't give it to me, at least give him a chance."

She closed the door and immediately I felt a pang of guilt. _What is wrong with me? _I got up and changed into something warmer. Jacob's car was pulling up I could hear it coming down the frozen street.

There was three light taps on the door before he entered. "Hey Mrs. Swan." He seemed happy. At least I could try for my good friend.

"She is up getting changed. Are you hungry I just made some fresh rolls" she was still upset by my attitude.

I walked down the stairs with virtually no sound at all. "Mom" I said kindly.

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you." She sighed.

I hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry."

Jacob was stuffing a roll down his throat and a few more in his pockets. "Do you mind Mrs. S?"

She laughed and waved us on, "oh of course not Jake, take as many as you want. You two have a good time."

I couldn't help but smile seeing how happy this made her and I just wanted to make the rest of my time at home pleasant. "See you later mom."

It was a rare sunny day but still cold. I was caught by surprise by Jacobs ride. It was shiny and new.

"New car" I asked as I got into the passenger side.

Jake chuckled a little, "I wish, it's a friends he let me borrow it for the day."

We drove the familiar road in silence. Jacobs breathing was a bit off, he was nervous, the kind of nervous breathing he does when he likes someone. I looked at his profile for a minute knowing him too well that he wouldn't look at me till I turned away.

"Are you feeling alright Jake?" I asked mildly concerned.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and cleared his throat before answering me. "Um sure I'm great—it's just a little hot in here that's all."

I giggled silently. "So who's the new girl?"

He turned to look at me full on, forgetting the highway for a moment. A loud honk blared at us, Jacob's hand was suddenly stretched across me and he swerved the car to the right.

"I'm sorry Bella are you okay?" he was winded.

I shook my head that I was good and Jacob pulled onto the highway again. We were just outside of Port Angeles the largest city on the Olympic Peninsula, and the closest city with a movie theater.

We decided on the latest action flick which didn't start for another two hours. So we walked around the town to kill time.

"What do you think of this one?" I was shaking a glittery hat in front of Jacob.

His left eyebrow rose just a little and he tried to hold back a laugh. "Well its okay if you're a disco ball."

"HA! Very funny…I happen to think the sparkles give it character." I smiled remembering Edwards glimmering skin.

We went on to the next shop and the next until it was time for the movie. "Do you want some popcorn or maybe some candy?" Jacob asked shyly.

"Hmm…let me see. Yes on the popcorn and can I get a bottle of water and some sour patch kids." I rattled off to the petite girl behind the counter.

"Gee Bells you hungry much?" He chuckled loudly and held up a finger. "I'll have the same, except make the water a coke and instead of sour patch kids can I get some red vines?"

The girl who at first was smiling at Jake was now doing a sort of half glare as she put back the sour patch kids and bottle of water she already grabbed for him. "Will there be anything else?" her tone screamed out, _THERE BETTER NOT BE!_

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. I dug out my twenty dollars and waited for Jacob to make a fuss about me paying but he didn't say a word. So I guess the snacks were on me.

"That was awesome!" Jacob exclaimed.

I shook my head, "Boys!"

"What?" he nudged me a little, "you can't say you didn't like it. I heard you laughing."

"Of course I was laughing there were some funny parts but there was a serious overkill on the action." I was laughing again.

Jacob was laughing too. We had a little ways to walk since we left the car down by all the shops. It was getting dark and the chill of night was creeping in. I was surprised how warm I felt in the winter air. I glanced quickly at Jake, he looked cold I could see him shiver in his coat. I thought I should be shivering too.

"Bella" Jake said, a bit of apprehension in his voice.

I looked up at him, "what's up?"

He was pale and his eyes were careful. "You asked me a question today in the car. Do you remember what it was?"

I nodded my head, but kept walking.

"Do you mind if we sit for a minute?" he asked taking my gloved hand in his.

_Oh my god what is going on_…my mind was whirling.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a seat on the frosty bench. Jacob sat too, holding my hand more tightly.

"Bella we have been friends for a long time and you know how much I care about you. Well I have been thinking about this for some time now." He paused for a gulp of air.

He moved closer if that was even possible. It was so cold now little clouds would blow towards me when Jake would breath. "I'm falling in lo…"

He was cut off before he could say the words I would regret.

"Bella?" a sweet voice sang my name.

I released Jacobs hand and stood looking in the direction of his voice. "Edward?"

"It is you. I was just on my way back to your house. I got finished early and thought I'd stop and pick up a few things and then I saw you sitting here." He winked mischievously at me.

_Are you upset that I interrupted?_

I smiled appreciatively at him and shook my head no. Jacob who was still sitting on the cold bench finally looked in our direction.

"Oh hey Jacob how's it going?" Edward asked courteously.

Jacob responded not so nicely. "It was going perfect and then you got here."

I felt it best I intercede. "We had a great time today. We walked through the shops and went to a movie. Just like the old times, two best friends hanging out."

I hoped Jacob would get the hint. From the look on Edwards face I think he did.

Jake finally stood I could tell he was ready to call it a night. He reached for my hand again but I slyly moved away.

"So I was thinking since Edward is here and on his way to my house. I figured I could just catch a ride with him. This way you wouldn't have to make a detour." I tried to sound indifferent.

_He isn't so keen on your idea, but he won't say anything_.

"Figures" was all he said.

"I'll just get the driver…be right back." Edward was already on his way.

"Thanks for the wonderful day Jake. I really had a great time." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He was upset but he tried to hide it. "Yeah, it was super. Well I guess this is good bye then?"

"I'm here till Sunday if your not busy make sure you stop by." I tried to sound hopeful.

"I think I've got plans…well it was good seeing you Bells" he gave me a quick hug.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Jacob. I knew what he was going to say. But I was glad he didn't get the chance. It would have been harder on both of us if he had finished.

Though I was happy to be with Edward I still had the memory of Jake's sad face in my mind. Edward didn't pry or make a fuss he just let me sit quietly in his arms—I truly felt home again.

_\_


End file.
